The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 3
by Transformersfan01
Summary: Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

Neptune growled!

He ran out the front door of his home, transformed and drove off into the distance.

"Neptune! Neptune! Stop! Don't go! Come back!" his dad called out to him, but Neptune ignored him.

When Neptune was out of sight, Gears knelt down, and picked up the datapad, and re-read it over and over again. He was shocked indeed, but relieved.

_You have the honour of being invited to the bonding ceremony of:_

_Wheeljack Wrecker and Moonlight Star_

_The Ceremony will take place the start of August 22nd, starting 11am at Iacon Ceremonial Chapel_

_Smart appearance is required._

_Ceremony follows a toast and celebration at the Wreckers Home, dance and music set to start at 2pm, with the toasting of the happy couple._

**Iacon...**

Gazerbeam is sat at home, when the postage was posted through the door, feeling lonely since Moonlight moved in with the Wreckers and Wheeljack at their place of relaxation after Wheeljack's proposal nearly a year ago. He picked up the mail, and viewed the datapad, showing his invite to the bonding ceremony.

He sighed. "I knew this day would come." He looked up to the sky. "This is the time... Venus... It's that time of our daughter's special day. I promise to make sure it's one of the bestest days of her life."

Smokescreen returned to his apartment after Elite Guard training, and sees the letter. "First time I got one ever at this place."

Opening it, he finds the ceremony invite, and he smiled. "I'll be there to honour the couple."

He dashed out the room to request the time off to prepare and go to the ceremony with the leaders.

Whiplash picked up the mail that had just arrived, and finds the letter in Moon's writing. He enters the lounge, where Chromia was holding their sparkling, a mech only a few weeks old.

"We got a letter from Moon," Whiplash said, starting to open it, and finds the datapad.

Chromia feeds the low grade energon bottle to their son. "Catalyst ..." she giggled at the sparkling, who then burped. "Takes after his dad."

Whiplash smiled, and unlocks the datapad, reads it, and smiled. "Moon and Jackie are bonding. We're invited to the ceremony."

He shows Chromia the invite, and she gasped.

"I'm going to need to tone up my paintjob, dress me best, sort out my optics, make sure Catalyst doesn't cry during unexpected moments, I .. I.."

"Chromia?" Whiplash smiled, shaking his head. "It's OK. We'll get to this day in a calm manner. Don't worry about it. The ceremony is in 3 weeks time. We got time."

Chromia nodded, kissing her bondmate.

**Praxus...**

Prowl heads down the chamber corridor of the Praxus Palace and heads down the grand staircase. His doorwing flickered upon hearing running, dashed out the way when Jazz slid down the banister.

"Thes place 'es awesome, Prowler!" Jazz cheered upon reaching the bottom.

Prowl laughed. Reaching the bottom, plants a kiss on Jazz's lips, takes his hand and head to the kitchen for their prepared morning rations.

"Here you go, my Lord," the chef hands their morning cubes.

"Thank you, Heatblast," Prowl said. "Take a break and grab yourself a cube too."

The mech nodded and bowed. "Thank you, sir."

The two mechs head outside the kitchen to the main diner area, sit in the seats in view of the crystal garden outside, when another bot approached.

"Letters, my lord," the femme said. "One from Lord Axlerod of Iacon, and one from your cousin."

Prowl looked up upon hearing about the one from Moonlight. "Thank you Sapphire. Dimissed."

Peeling open the letter, taking out the datapad, he reads the invite, and smiled.

"Wha' up, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

Prowl hands the datapad to Jazz, who read it and smiled.

"Thought he would propose sooner or later," Prowl smiled. "Well done Jackie."

He clicked his fingers, and the femme appeared.

"What schedules we got for the next couple of weeks?"

"My Lord, you have the visit to the crystal mines tomorrow, medical check up on the 8th, then a visit to Lord Axlerod, presumable from the letter you got today with the arrangements, on 11th - 15th, meeting with Optimus Prime, visit to Tyga-Pax, scientist meeting, and from 19th to 25th, the whole week is the Praxus festival celebrations," Sapphire replied.

Prowl turned to Jazz, both mechs nodded. "Cancel the meeting with Prime, and visit to Tyga-Pax. Seems my cousin is getting bonded after all."

"Miss Moonlight is to be bonded sir?" Sapphire replied. "I can see with all your schedules can be arranged for another time, sir?"

Prowl nodded. "But cancel those two I mentioned. Prime would probably get the same invite too with rest of Autobots, and the scientists meeting is for another time, since they mentioned on that day they might be busy. I'm gonna need the days off for preperations for my cousin's ceremony."

"Yes, my Lord."

Prowl turned to Jazz, and holds his hand. "Tradition of a gift if a noble's family member is to be bonded. Tradition to present a gift of relevance, a gem, token of appreciation. Let's go."

**Autobot base..**

"Optimus, sir, we got an invite," Arcee hands the datapad to Optimus, who reads it.

"Autobots, seems our fellow bots, Moonlight and the Wrecker Wheeljack, are to be bonded in a matter of weeks," Optimus announced.

"They've been pinning for each other for years," Cliffjumper added. "Congratulations to them."

"We will go and honour them."

**YAY! LOVE A WEDDING! XD, chapter is coming up soon.**


	2. Planning

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

**Wreckers place.. 2 days before the bonding...**

_"Maybe not this size."_

_"You'll grow into those Moon, everyone has to look fab for their bonding. I wore larger heels at my bonding to Whiplash, I'm alright aren't I?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

Chromia steadies Moonlight, as she's trying different heel parts Chromia had bought for her to try on before her bonding ceremony to Wheeljack. From the shop, Chromia had purchase several sizes for Moonlight to try, plus veils for over her head, stencils and patterns to colour onto her armour aswell.

"Come on, I brought you all this for you to try," Chromia replied. "This will be fun for your big day. We'll try all this out, please. Once you made your mind, the rest can be saved for maybe your children's own bonding, or my son's bonding to his future bondmate when he finds one, or maybe one of our pals' bondings.."

"Ok ok," Moonlight laughed. "If it'll keep you quiet." She takes another heel, and tries it on. This one was smaller than the previous one, and Moonlight took a few steps with the heel. "This is perfect."

"Yay!" Chromia giggles. "Come on inside for the veils and stencils."

Bulkhead, Impactor and Pyro walked by the two femmes, each carrying a row of seats. "Where you want these, ma'am?" Impactor asked.

"Those are the rows for the bride, on the left side," Chromia replied, pointing in the direction.

Roadbuster and Rollerstorm enter with tall candle lights and decoration boxes. "Where you need these ma'am?"

"At the front near the altar, near where Prime will stand."

"This is a lot, Chromia?" Moonlight asked.

"Not everyday you bond to a Wrecker," Chromia replied, acting innocent. "Optimus has agreed to bless it with the matrix, under the optics of Primus himself."

Moonlight smiled. "Ok."

"Ahhh," Chromia stopped her. "These two nights before the big day, you get all the recharge you need. You won't fall asleep on the big day."

Moonlight smiled. "Thanks Chromia."

Chromia giggled before walking over to the Wreckers to direct the planning, when Moonlight looked up at the first floor windows, and sees Wheeljack standing against the window. She smiled at him, who smiled back, with a thumbs up, before walking further into his chamber.

**At her apartment...**

This apartment was booked for Moonlight for the next 3 days, and to be used on her bonding day, where all her features and appearance will be fixed up, before being driven to the Wreckers' 'home made' outside bonding, with everyone there to watch it.

This was also where she had brought everything she needed from home, for the honeymoon. Apparently the Wreckers and Prowl had arranged a surprise honeymoon for the bonded couple to spend their first weeks as bondmates to be. Neither she, nor Wheeljack knew about it.

She began to pack her things for the honeymoon, when she feels a presence behind her. She turns around to seee Wheeljack standing there.

"Even when not at home, you still know how to find me."

The Wrecker smiled. "I just have that skill."

Moonlight shook her head, chuckling, before the bots both kiss.

"Grateful to you for accepting," Wheeljack replied. "Not everyday a Wrecker finds a bondmate."

"And my cousin?"

They both smiled. "Yep, your cousin and Jazz now bonded. It was the talk of the year last year when they bonded. They didn't talk about starting a family, did they?"

Moonlight nodded. "Apparently they are. Prowl is a noble, so has to ensure his leadership is passed onto his generations. He and Jazz would love a femme, but apparently rules mean the eldest mech is to be Lord afterwards, but works are in place to change that to any gender."

Wheeljack nodded. "I can see them making great parents."

Moonlight nodded, resting her head over Wheeljack's spark, she hummed, and then her mind drifted and began thinking. _What about our future?_

"You OK?"

Moonlight nodded. "Just remember what mum said... She'll be proud of me now."

"Believed in your wishes?"

Moonlight nodded. "Said of her wish that one day, I'd be one of you guys, even though I know femmes can't be Wreckers."

"Actually, in history, there was only one femme, but she was only in the group for a week, before a mission saw her killed, but she was left there, because the group didn't believe she'd surive in the group. But us Wreckers, we accept you as family already. You'll be fine with us."

Moonlight smiled and kissed him, then noticed Wheeljack looking away. "What's up?"

The Wrecker shook his head. "Remembering back to all my time as a Wrecker, all the troops I killed, those criminals killed, looking into their optics as I killed them, even though most were cons, all the aggression I made and became. That time we met, becoming involved, nearly resulted in Stealth killing you. I couldn't imagine you going through all that again, all that hurt, the pain.."

"You said I'll be fine," Moonlight assured him. "I will be fine. I'm still here, and nothing will take me away."

"Still, when I said that to Smokescreen back at the academy, 'If you put up with Magnus, like I did, for a day, then you would regret it', I assume I hurt the kid's feelings."

"And look at him now, working alongside Magnus himself with no issues."

"Yeah, I agree Moon. Just the heat of the moment for me. I'm just worried for the emotional side of being a Wrecker, when you officially join us."

"I'll adapt, I'll learn to adapt, and I know Neptune will try and stop me, but nothing will change it. I'm spending my life with you, the Wreckers, its my life, and nothing will make me more happier."

Wheeljack smiled, wrapping his arms around Moonlight, gently kissing her, when there is a tap on the window. "That's Pyro and Impactor."

"Come on, Jackie!" Pyro appeared, leaning his head through the window, having climbed up the side of the building. "Bachelor party. Lets go!" and he dropped down onto the ground.

"Bachelor party?"

Wheeljack nodded. "That term of a 'bonded to be's last moment of freedom' before legally bonding with his future bondmate. Femmes have their party too."

"Had mine last week. I wasn't gonna have it tomorrow night, before the big day. So had it earlier in week so I'd be wide awake for our big day."

Impactor appeared outside the window. "Come on Jackie, don't wanna miss out now!" before he dropped down.

"Please say there won't be near naked femme dancers," Moonlight asked.

"Boring!" Pyro replied from outside.

"There won't be, we're not into that stuff. Just some wrestling, arm wrestles and games to get us all awake," Wheeljack laughed. "I'll meet you at the altar."

Giving her a kiss, he climbs out the window, landing on the ground. Moonlight watched the three mechs run off into the distance, she closes the window, and falls asleep.

**Well, how did you all like it? XD**

**Come so far from the first chapter of the first part, to being almost half way through the series. The ceremony is next chapter. Bet you all can't wait, reading this now and smiling, *looks* yep, I see smiling. *giggles***

**Enough talk, lets read the ceremony! *sits eagerly waiting***


	3. The Ceremony

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

**The Special day has arrived...**

Moonlight, Chromia, Gazerbeam and guests are in the apartment Moonlight had been staying in before the ceremony to prepare herself for the big day, while the Wreckers finalized the arrangements and seating, the energon and essentially, their speeches for the day.

"Did you recharge well last night?" Chromia asked, adding some shine to Moonlight's helm.

"Kinda," was the reply. "Small nightmare, that Wheeljack disappeared again, and I was alone... forever."

"Well today, you'll be joined together in the optics of Primus, so you'll never be far away from each other," Chromia replied.

Chromia's mother, Aurora entered. "Need some help Chrome? I could help with the stencils, the shine.."

"Sure mum."

Aurora entered the room, picking up the bottles and begins to add the shine. "Bonding ceremonies; brings everyone together."

Another femme entered. "Awww, look at you."

Moonlight turned around and gasped, looking really surprised, and shocked. "Millenium?! Oh Primus, my favourite actress."

"I had free time, and my manager let me come down here for this special day. Wasn't gonna miss my favourite fan's big day?"

"Oh Primus, thanks for coming!" Moonlight gives her a big hug, before taking her seat before the large mirror.

"Need my help at all?" Chromia asked.

"We got the shine, but remember the saying, Chrome," Aurora replied. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"I got just the thing," Millenium replied. "It's in my suitcare, I'll be right back."

"Well we need to pick stencils and stickers for your armour, Moon," Chromia walked over to the large case, props it up onto the stand and opens it, revealing hundreds of the stencils and stickers.

"I like that one," Moonlight points to the top row, second from right. "The large Sun symbol... I want to have the same items that was on the broach Jackie used to propose. It was a Sun, music note and a heart."

Chromia took them out, and carefully peeling off the cover, places them onto Moon's armour of her choosing, carefully placing it down straight, applying a cover onto the sticker. "Looks good on you."

Moonlight smiled. "Careful with paintjob."

"Always am," Chromia takes out some spare parts, similar to the heels she bought earlier, and brings out different helm parts, colouring, and her favourite..

"I found this beautiful tiara like design while choosing the parts and stencils, it reminded me of you, and thought it would suit," Millenium entered, opening a case with a beautiful sapphire embedded tiara. "It's the something blue and borrowed."

"That is beautiful!" Chromia and Aurora gasped at the design. "It'll definitely fit."

"Passed on from my grandma, to her daughter,... to her daughter," Millenium added. "Only fair it gets passed onto someone who'll look after and cherish it."

"I can't keep this, it's your family item," Moonlight replied, sounding surprised to hear that.

"I can't have sparklings... Found that out during my early upgrades," Millenium replied. "Won't have anyone to pass it onto, because I'm an only sparkling, no siblings."

Moonlight felt sorry for the femme, and gives her a hug. "It's beautful."

"Am I interrupting?" Gazerbeam entered a few minutes later, after Moonlight had been fitted with some parts, the tiara, make up and stencils. "Wow.."

"Hey dad," Moonlight replied, standing up and giving a twirl. "What you think?"

"You look beautiful Moon... Remind me so much of your mother.. Beautiful on our own bonding ceremony. Remember looking into her optics as we both said 'I do'."

Moonlight gives her dad a hug. "I miss mum too, but she'll be watching down on us."

Gazerbeam nodded. He looked at Millenium, smiled at her, before both he and her left the room.

"Careful of my master piece," Chromia said, checking Moonlight over to make sure everything was in place. "Now for what we call, 'the dress'. Its actually hand made, a nice veil for over your shoulders, a veil for your helm, and the long 'skirt', and you'll look perfect."

Moonlight turned around at the long case, and Chromia unzipped it, revealing the outfit. Moonlight gasped...

"I love it!" she cried. "It's beautiful."

**Wreckers' place - The training hall that was transformed into a wedding ceremony...**

All the bots were talking amongst each other, all getting a quick chat before the 'bride' would walk down the aisle towards her bondmate-to-be.

"So, this is the day," Whiplash sighed, holding sparkling Catalyst in his arms, who was recharging peacefully, hoping the little mech didn't wake up and cry during the ceremony. "Jackie had the courage, and today is the day."

He looked up at Smokescreen sat beside him.

"Hey Whip.." Smokescreen's gaze went to the sparkling. "Congrats to you and Chromia. He looks so cute."

"Sure is," Whiplash replied. "Thank you Smokey. It was worth it to meet the little guy, took a lot of effort, but seeing him now, makes us feel blessed."

"Do you think Moonlight will start showing?"

Whiplash turned to Smokescreen with a shocked look. "She isn't sparked yet."

"Who else gets bonded at young ages," the silver mech shrugged. "Finally good to see her be happy."

"You tried asking her out to Prom?"

"I know, I wasn't good enough, but its happy times, I'll meet the one someday."

**Apartment...**

Moonlight stood up, twirling around in the outfit, in the finished outfit, then stood before the mirror, and smiled. "Its beautiful, thank you so much Chrome."

Chromia gives her a huge hug. "I'm going there first with mum and everyone else. You and your dad will follow in the limo ride your cousin provided."

"Whenever I need a trip, count on Prowl to arrange a limo."

Chromia smiled. "We'll see you at the altar."

She and the guests left, picking up all the confetti bags, Moonlight smiled at their pickup, before Gazerbeam stood beside her. "You ready?"

Moonlight nodded.

Heading down to the entrance, locking the door to the apartment, he leads Moonlight to Recepticon, everyone in the room wishing Moonlight the best of luck, as they get into the Limo, and take off towards the Venue.

**Wreckers' place...**

"The bride is on her way!" Chromia announced to the guests. "Everyone take their seats outside, Bride's guests on the left, Groom's on the right, closest bots to the couple at the front and work way back."

Vehicles approached, and transformed. Autobots.

"Not late am I?" Prime chuckled. "Here to give the ceremony out."

"Of course, Prime," Chromia said. "At the front of the altar, everything you need is there, the rest of the Autobots sit where you like in the free spaces. Moonlight is on her way."

Moonlight waved to the passer-bys who all waved back, offering their wishes. Arriving outside the Wreckers' place, Gazerbeam helps Moonlight out and enter the building. Standing infront of the double doors, leading to the path towards the altar, Moonlight took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Gazerbeam asked.

Moonlight nodded, as all the guests noticed Moonlight and stood up. "Just don't let me fall dad.. These heels.."

"Never."

Slowly, Gazerbeam leads his daughter to the aisle, and as they approach, the music starts to play. Moonlight looks up and gasps, seeing Wheeljack looking smart, even though he had his back to her (it was custom for the groom not to see his bride till she is stood beside him), that Moonlight smiled. They continued down the aisle, everyone all smiling, whispering how beautiful Moonlight looked.

Approaching the altar, did Optimus nod to Wheeljack. He turned around, optics widened at Moonlight, before smiling. He holds his hand out to her as they approach him. Gazerbeam gives Moon a kiss on her forehead, before gently placing her hand on Wheeljack's, and taking a seat.

Optimus Prime places a datapad on the stand before him, and looks up to the guests.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this glorious day of days, to witness the union of Wheeljack Wrecker and Moonlight Star. We being with a Prayer."

_Our Lord Primus, love has been your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between two bots which matures into bonding, is one of your most beautiful types of love. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding servive, Protect, guide, and bless Wheeljack and Moonlight in their marriage. Surround them and us with your love now and always. Amen."_

Prime continued, "To all of us today, these two have found each other, born to be together, have overcomed life, to which they stand here today. Out of the crowds, their own lives, they have found each other, a deep love between them has grown, to which they stand here today. Committed to sharing that love between each other, to spend their lives together forever, in Primus' name, we shall bless their bondship, their bonding to each other, as their way of love, to every obstacle, for their rest of their lives, as long as they shall both live."

_"Primus, Wheeljack and Moonlight are about to vow their unending loyalty to each other. We ask you to accept their shared treasure of their life together, which they now create and offer to you. Grant them everything they need, that they may increase their knowledge of you throughout their life together. Amen."_

Optimus looked at Wheeljack. " Repeat after me; I, Wheeljack Wrecker."

"I, Wheeljack Wrecker..."

"Take you, Moonlight Star..."

"Take you, Moonlight Star..."

"To be my bondmate..."

"To be my bondmate..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"For better, for worse..."

"For better, for worse..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"For richer, for poorer..."

"For richer, for poorer..."

"To Love, to cherish..."

"To Love, to cherish..."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Miss Moonlight, your turn," Optimus replied. "I, Moonlight Star.."

"I, Moonlight Star.."

"Take you, Wheeljack Wrecker..."

"Take you, Wheeljack Wrecker..."

"To be my bondmate..."

"To be my bondmate..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"For better, for worse..."

"For better, for worse..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"For richer, for poorer..."

"For richer, for poorer..."

"To Love, to cherish..."

"To Love, to cherish..."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"I do." he said.

"I do." she said.

"I love you Moon."

"I love you Jackie."

Optimus closed his optics, the Matrix glowed beneath his chest plating, to which it dimmed, and he opened his optics.

_"Primus, for the joy of this occassion, we thank you for the significance of this bonding day, we thank you. For this importance moment in an ever growing relationship, we thank you. For your presence here and now and for your presence at all times, we thank you. Amen."_

"You are now pronouced as bondmates. You may now kiss your bondmate."

Wrapping their arms around one another, the happy couple joined their lips, sealing their bond, in which they would join sparks later, but for now, their bonding was blessed in the optics of Primus. Everyone stood up and clapped for the happy couple.

In the guests, Prowl turned to Jazz, giving him a quick kiss, same as Chromia and Whiplash, Gazerbeam claps for the couple, all the guests cheering. The Autobots all clapped, Optimus smiling. _A bond between two bots, who pledge their undenying love for another, warms the spark of an old mech like myself. Elita and myself sharing that time aswell. Warms my spark to help a couple like these two be joined together._ The Wreckers all bashed their fists together, all cheering for their comrade.

A photographer rushes up to the scene and aims his camera. Moonlight smiled, she and Wheeljack lean close to one another, a photo being snapped.

As they walk down the aisle, now bondmates, confetti was thrown over them to mark the occassion, all heading into the large hall inside the Wreckers' place, for the dancing and energon, plus the speeches.

**In my time, I spend ages using my phone looking up loads of different way to pronouce the vows, the kiss, the prayers and wedding, since I'm not married myself, I did lots of research to make this story perfect. Its now gone midnight and I am tired, (well when writing this chapter, probably when you read it, its later), but I was up late finalizing this chapter. Hope you all loved it.**

**The dancing, speeches, cutting of 'energon cake' is in next chapter. It was too long to fit into 1 chapter.**


	4. The after party

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

Everyone entered the large hall, with the massive energon cake decorated to the top for the special day stood in the kitchen, being finalized by Seaspray.

Moonlight and Wheeljack enter the hall, to see all the guests enjoying their time, as music starts to play.

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait..I already am)_

"You got a good choice in songs," Moonlight smiled.

"I worked to impress," Wheeljack replied, leading her inside the building, everyone clapping.

"Congratulations!" Smokescreen rushed up the couple, giving Moon a hug. "Wow, you've done it. Speechless..." He paused. "Dam, my speech for later, I'll be right back."

"Always on the move," Wheeljck laughed.

"Hey, Moon," a young mech entered, followed by Gears, Millenium and Gazerbeam.

"Hey Gears, dad, Millenium," Moonlight replied with a smile.

"Watching you grow up Moon, brings back memories," her dad gives her a hug. "Now legally bonded, I'm happy fo you."

"Hey Moon," Gears added. "I'll hope he'll make you happy."

"Thank you Gears," Moonlight replied, before finding the right words to ask, "Have you heard from Nep?"

"I'm sure son wishes you the best," Gears replied.

"Well, I plan on getting drunk," Gazerbeam said for a laugh,earning chuckles from the others. "Seems Seaspray Wrecker is serving up some high grade, I'm check it out." He turned to Millenium. "Can I get you a glass?"

"Sparkling high grade," Gears turned around. "Sounds great, get there before you do, Beamer."

"Not gonna run at you on my daughter's special day," he winked at Moon, before hearing to the highgrade with Gears and Millenium.

"Moon, congrats," a femme approached and gives her a hug. "I'm Impactor's cousin, Rose, my younger sister, Telepath, and our oldest sister, Iris."

"We heard a lot about you through Impactor," Telepath said. "Honour you're a part of the family now."

"Welcome to the Wrecker family," Rose added.

Moonlight thanked them, before noticing Iris looking a little stunned.

"Iris, come on," Rose grabbed her sister's hand and brings her forward.

"Congrats on your bonding, Moon," Iris said. "I'm just... sorry... I'm a bit skeptical at the moment.. Why bring them?" she glanced towards Gears. "The tribe... the contract."

"We won't talk about this today!" Rose whispered with a quiet hiss. "You promised not to talk about it, we're not upstaging the bride."

"What's a bonding without some family drama?" Wheeljack asked with a smile.

"Everyone may now take their seats for the toast, and anyone wishing to congratulate the happy couple may do so," Optimus spoke on the microphone over the guests.

The guests all took their seats at the tables with their designations all arranged neatly and planned.

"Gazerbeam, you may start us off," Prime said.

Gazerbeam sighed, but received a round of applause as he stood before the microphone, looking around.

"Since I'm the first to give a speech, I will be giving the honour. I really wanted to remember this speech and make it perfect for my only daughter on her special day, I won't let her down. To welcome you all to this fabulous day, it means a lot to Moon, so I won't cry, and try not to. It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the wedding celebration of Moonlight and Wheeljack, and for their future. And, to add a toast, to your mother, Venus was a well respected citizen, and I know, she'll be really proud of you Moon, for today, and all days." Gazerbeam takes a sip of energon. "I'm sure, as we all know, the happy couple will do things their own way, the Wrecker, and the Moonlight have joined together in peace and harmony." He sighed. "When I first met Wheeljack, by Primus, young mech, intelligent, overrated personality, I thought, 'wasn't that me some time ago'. Certainly wasn't the kind of mech I expected my daughter to be with, but I had not seen her smile bigger than when she was with Wheeljack; after all the tough times, I felt proud, to be there to witness her smiles. The day she announced the engagement to me, and I got the invite for which I stand before you today, I had never seen her more happier than I have seen in her whole life. Moonlight has grown up real quickly, she's not the young femme I knew, big interest in acting, pink colours, she's grown up to be a smart and intelligent young femme, and to see her smile today, warms my spark. The second biggest smile I got from my daughter, was walking her down the aisle today, to her bondmate-to-be, and to see them bonded together, in the optics of Primus, granted by Primus, who made sure they were created, they were made to be together. I felt like a King escorting his Princess into the next part of her life, a little sad, because she will no longer be my princess, I happily pass that care to her bondmate, now fully committed to each other, for which I am extremely proud of her. While preparing my speech, I do admit, I got sentimental and decided to look up the family album, memories of her life, looking back, I've seen how much she has grown, and I couldn't be happier. Wheeljack, treasure my princess, because I know where you live." He laughed." Now I know, I say this to everyone, that when your own sparklings grow up to be bonded, you offer advice on a happy bondship, but as I mentioned, everyone does their own way. For me and Venus, how we got on was a mystery, but it was a happy mystery, and for sure, it wasn't easy with every obstacle we faced. But a small bit of advice, Moonlight, when you want something, ask him straight up, don't forget he's a mech and hints don't work. So, raise your glasses, to Moonlight and Wheeljack, may Primus abundantly bless you both, may you live as long as you wish and have all that you need as long as you live. May the road you choose be smooth and your burdens be light, your joy be everlasting. To the happy couple, to my daughter Moonlight, and her new bondmate, Wheeljack." He and the guest raised their glasses and drink,

"Me next," Chromia gets up and stands before the microphone. She sighed, and begins;

Our processors are a magical thing, it never stops working from the time you are sparked, until the moment you start to make a speech. I'm Chromia, a dear friend of Moonlight's, and my honour to be her Maid of Honour at her bonding to Wheeljack. Wheeljack I knew of his history, his own moto 'Wrecker style', storms into Moonlight's life upon her first day at the Academy. When I saw her reaction upon the Wreckers' entrance into the canteen, I could see the connnection between them both. I can relate this to Sir BrightSpear, a mech who travelled Cybertron, known in our Mythology, as the mech who searched for his one true love, owed his love, pursue her trail for true love. Like BrightSpear, Wheeljack too owed her majesty Moonlight, to pursue a union not for the sake of business, but that of true love. In the old world, Moonlight and Wheeljack found one another, laughed, cried, matued and have become stronger as a result of each other, all in preperations for their new expedition in their new world. As a member of Moonlight's court Wheeljack, I need to ask you, place your hand ontop of hers; this will be the last time you have that upper hand in this union." She laughed. "Boss femme is in town. May you both sail in the same direction as Brightspear took, sharing aspirations, laughter, tears, may our love be modern enouh to survive the times and old fashion enough to last fever. Thank you."

Everyone all clapped for her speech, as she sat down next to Catalyst, who decided to wake up, looking around, but thankfully didn't cry, clapping and gurgling cheerily. "Awwwwwww."

Bulkhead and Prowl stood up. (Both mechs had the honour of 'Best-man', not because of not being able to choose, but because both were extremely important.) Both mechs stood before the two microphones on stage, nodded to each other.

Bulkhead started it off. "Good afternoon everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm Bulkhead, Wrecker, and a good close friend of Wheeljack's, and one of the best mechs. Obviously he couldn't decide between me and Prowl because of how important we are, but its an honour."

Prowl continued, "I'm the current ruler of Praxus, Lord Prowl Praxien. It was an honour to come down and celebrate the happy couple's bonding, I watched my little cousin grow up so fast, and to see her now, made every moment special."

"Firstly, I'm going to thank the happy couple for choosing me as one of your best mechs, its my honour to be here."

"And thank you from me too, choosing me to be here aswell; to take the day of work and my busy schedule to be here."

"I first got to knew Wheeljack long ago, when he joined the Wreckers as the newbie, always wanting to be a big shot, to prove himself for attention, chose me as a sparring buddy. The times he was put on his aft was hilarious. Yeah, I see that smile, you know it's the truth bud." He laughed. "I'm not sure why we became the best of friends, was it the constant jokes of my backside, the pranks on our comrades, being paired up many times for missions, we grew up like brothers."

"I had been a part of the Wreckers, but wasn't there when Wheeljack came. First time I heard of him was when I knew my cousin liked him. Obviously she teased me about my crush, so I teased her back. I knew true love when I saw it, and I still see it today."

"When I first met Moonlight, I knew she and Jackie shared that attraction. Couldn't keep their optics of one another. To see them now, brings back them many happy memories."

"Looking back on those memories, now Wheeljack and Moonlight move into their bonded life, all I can say is, you are both very lucky to have found one another, to create this day, a new memory for everyone here to remember."

"Looking back over those many years, I made a list of all the fun times us Wreckers had; baseball, lobbing, tormenting, jokes; where was Jackie? With his soon to be bondmate, because she meant so much to him. Nothing will become between this happy couple."

"Look after each other, and maybe lend each other back to us for a while at least."

"All that remains of us, is to ask you to raise your glasses in the air, to toast the happy couple, Mr and Mrs Wrecker..."

"...To look forward to a properous and happy life together. Femmes and Gentlemechs, a toast, to Moonlight and Wheeljack."

The two mechs raised their glasses, as did everyone else, and took a drink for the toast.

Smokescreen and Jazz both stood up and headed to the stage, Smokescreen took the spotlight first, giving his speech.

"As a close friend of Moonlight's, I was there for every obstacle, to act as her true friend during many times we spent together. As first I was suspcious of her relationship to Wheeljack, but now I see happiness, I have never see her as happy as she has been when she is with Jackie. I advice, be strong Moon, be happy, no funny business Wheeljack. For the future for you both, be happy, be strong, and may you enjoy the life you have committed to sharing with each other."

Earning a round of applause, Smokescreen bowed and returned to his seat, before Jazz read his speech.

"Yea', ah rememba ta teasing, Moon and meh and our crushes. 'er cousin is a' special mech, and ah couldn't beh 'appier without 'im in meh life. Thanks ta ya Moon for bringing forward meh bondmate, much appreciated.. And.. Ah offer meh blessing, ta ya and Jackie, for ya future, ta beh 'appy and ta future is bright for ya both." Jazz raised his glass. "May ya life beh filled with joy and 'appiness, maybe lil' minis of ya both running around, till then, ah want ya ta beh 'appy, and create new memories, tagether."

Another round of applause, before the Wreckers all took to the stage, all giving their speeches.

Roadbuster went first;

"As leader of the Wreckers, I welcome you to the team, welcome you into our lives, with respect, dignity, and a spark of happiness to see our Jackie growing up, now legally bonded to you Mrs Wrecker." He chuckled. "All the challenges you two have faced together, to see you now happy together, brings warmth to my old spark."

Impactor went next;

"Ready for all the new memories and Wrecker dreams to enter your life Moon, like my own sister. Going to see less of our Jackie now since he's with you, but that doens't change our Wrecker we know. Best wishes to your future Moon and Jackie."

Rollerstorm went next;

"To add on, that when I first saw Moon in that canteen, she wasn't happy, but to meet Jackie, she is happy. Warms my spark to see her smile again, knowing she has a wonderful future ahead of her. And to Jackie, we know what you're like, you be on your best behaviour now, and I offer my blessing for you both on your future together."

Pyro went next;

"What can I say, but offer my blessing for your happy future together, to over come any obstacle together, and when you don't need him, let us have our Wrecker back Moon, when you're finished with him." He chuckled. "May your future be bright all the way, be happy, and to see mini Jackie, be the troublesome twosome. I'm being cheeky with my speech, its a bonding ceremony, a special time for these things to be said. Wishing you two the best future possible."

Seaspray went last;

"I made those energon goodies that Moonlight loved, shared them at every possible event when our favourite femme came to visit our home. Now her permanent home of residence, feels good to not talk about the babes and femmes. Feels better that our conversations are sensible, and may your future be happy. I baked all the goodies for today especially, so no disrepect of my cooking. *chuckles, raises glass* To your future."

The Wreckers all received a round of applause, the all bowed to the audience, before exiting the stage.

It's then everyone all clapped and cheered as Millenium walked onto the stage.

"I first met Moonlight during her early adult upgrades, having queued for ages to get into the Iacon Film and Comic con. It was an honour to meet such a dedicated fan of my Nebula films. I gave her the autograph she had spend nearly a month waiting to get, and I couldn't let her down. During Nebula 2 premier, Wheeljack approached me and explained everything about Bounty Hunter Stealth's actions, and again, I couldn't refuse a loyal fan. From that moment, I knew one day Moonlight and Wheeljack would be bonded, and so I added a message to the autography, to one day, look up at the stars to find that one bright star that shined brightly then the rest, only for you. Moonlight and Wheeljack found that star together in the sky, to which 'Wreckers star' become a part of their lives. But another star existed, that both they knew today; in each other. The couple before me, are two loved ones destined to be together, and its my honour to stand here today before the couple, giving my own speech, to see such joy and happiness, offer that one piece of the beautiful tiara that settles upon her head, a family treasure, to which I considered Moonlight like my own daughter, one I couldn't have ever. Me and Moonlight connect like more than friends, and to be standing here today, a break from my busy lifestyle, to watch whom I consider family, to be happy. A toast to you two, on your bonding ceremony, and for the years to come."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the actress, who wiped a tear from her face.

Moonlight got up, heads over to the stand, and stood before the microphone, gently tapping to make sure it was still working, and sighed.

"I know about tradition of the bride not making a speech on her wedding day, but I'll try to get through it as quickly as possible, to see my dad on the dancefloor." She laughed. "Firstly thank you for all the coming today, really appreciated and for all the gifts, we look forward to opening them all when we're on honeymoon, which my cousin has secretly arrranged as a surprise. I know most of you took your times off work from your own liftstyle to come here, I wanted to say how much that means to me and Jackie. Today, will be one of the most memorable days of mine and Jackie's lives, nothing can beat this day. Thank you dad for coming today from work; I know it's hard, giving me away, but I'm in safe servos. Thank you to Chromia for everything, being there from day 1, a true sister to me, to my dearest and close friend Millenium for attending today, like a mother figure to me, for you Wreckers for accepting me into your family, now your little Jackie is grown up." She laughed, then sighed. "We all know that they are some of us who couldn't come today, close friends of mine, but espeicially to my mum, but I know, she'll be watching over me, and know I made her proud as her only daughter and sparkling, it's fallen to me to propose a toast to my mum, to the absent invities and my mum, a drink to them all." She takes a sip of her drink, aiming the drink to the sky. "A finally, a word to my dear bondmate, I can now say Bondmate," She giggled, "Wheeljack came into my life, completely changed it; more behaviour issues and getting old for a start. *laughs* It means so much to stand by your side as your bondmate, my favourite mech in the world, overtaking dad. Thank you for the hard work in realizing our dreams, today has been so perfect, to cope with my lifestyle, thank you for loving me, and being there for me during all those times. My grand-creators would say 'bond with a mech with riches', but my bondmate, has nothing richer than that of a spark of inner strenght, understanding and kindness. I promise to be by your side, as your bondmate and best friend. I know the background was hard to accept, but for now, I love you as you are, but also for what I am when I'm with you, I love you not only for what you have made yourself, and for the part of me that you bring out. I love you because you have done more than anyone could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. It's true that bondmates are like stars, me and Jackie have found our star, that shines brighter than ever before, who can make your dreams come true, than Wheeljack is my star, and I can't wait for our future, all our dreams to come true. I'm proud to be your Mrs Wrecker and to propose a toast to us, and what to come afterwards."

Everyone stood up and clapped for the bride, she made a curtsey, and walked back to her seat beside Wheeljack, whom she noticed wasn't at the seat, for he was up standing infront of the microphone.

He winked at Moonlight, and she went bright red with happiness.

"Some say a speech has a good beginning and a good ending; a great speech however, keeps both of those very close an extraordinary thing, to meet someone who you can bare your soul and spark to, and who will accept you for who you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am. And with Moonlight, I feel like I can finally begin. I thank the Wreckers for all the preperations and furniture preps, Chromia for the wonderful planning of this day, guests, Autobots, friends, family who could all be here today. But now I come to the most important bot in my life, my new bondmate, Moonlight. Remember our song, Blue Manics' 'Don't wait for me', that song means a lot to us, if I remember how it goes, 'Honey, it's been a long time coming... I can't stop this feeling, that you are my everything, my life, my spirit, my future for which I am aiming for every day.' To simplify, I wouldn't be here without Moonlight, and nor she without me. We have so many plans to make throughout our lives together, but, whatever happens, I know, we'll get through them together for ever, and that is all that matters in our world. There are so many things I love about you Moon, I could be here till next year stating them all, but no matter, words cannot describe my undenying love for you. I love your personality, your sense of humour and wonder, the brightness you process, the qualities of your life, with you, I'm happy, I see things more clearly, through your optics and inner beauty, I love you simply for you, and that's why I know for the rest of my life, I will always be in love with you, and only you. So I'd like to propose a toast, to my beautiful bondmate, no measure of time will be long enough, but lets start with forever. To our future."

Everyone clapped for the mech, who bowed, and walks back over to his bondmate, plants a kiss on her lips, before everyone held their energon in the air. Prowl nodded, clicked his fingers, a fire appears on the tip, and he ignites the fireworks in the field nearby.

They all go off, and explode in th sky, forming 'Wheeljack 3 Moonlight; forever bonded', before lots more went off, forming beautiful patterns.

Wheeljack wrapped an arm around Moonlight, everyone looking up to the sky in awe, as the happy bondmates kissed in the light.

**Now everyone had finished their meal, it was time to dance.**

The band strike up the music, everyone rushing to the dancefloor, picking up bots in the crowd to join in the dancing.

In the centre as compulsory, Wheeljack had one arm round Moon's waist, the other holding her hand, both gently waltzing in the middle of the dancing crowd.

Wheeljack paused during the dance, Moonlight looked up at him.

"What?"

"Another one of your guests just arrived," Wheeljack replied, nodding towards the gate.

Moonlight turned around to see Neptune standing there, leaning against the frame work of the Gazebo, arms folded, and smiling.

"Neptune?!" Moonlight walked over to Neptune, getting a big hug from him. "You came?"

"I was invited," Neptune replied, before smiling. "Came to congratulate the happy couple."

The bondmates smiled, before Gears and Gazerbeam approached.

"Son, welcome, come join in," Gears beckoned to his son.

Neptune nodded. "For the happy couple."

**Later..**

Everyone gives a round of applause, throwing confetti over the bondmates, as they emerged from the Wreckers' place, all the suitcases being packed into their limo, planned to take them on their honeymoon. After the dancing, the bondmates had retreated to a quiet spot, kissing in the nighttime, joining their sparks together. They had gasped and felt the other's presence, their live force flowing. When it was over, they could feel each other through their sparks, now joined as one.

Gazerbeam hugs Moonlight. "Going to miss you Moon. It'll be quiet without you both here."

"Love you dad, so much, all this time caring for me after losing Mum, I'm glad to have you," Moonlight hugged him back, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. Today is the start of a new life, one you'll share and be happy with Wheeljack."

She nodded.

They waved goodbye to all their pals, before Ratchet approached Moonlight.

"Here is the frequency for my comlink incase of any emergency on your honeymoon, I'll be free to assist over the comlink anyway I can."

Moonlight took the note, and nodded in acceptance. "Thank you doc."

He smiled at the nickname, and gives her a hug. "I may be old, but I still cry at these events. You have a happy life with Wheeljack. Make each other happy."

Moonlight nodded. "I will." She gets into the transport, the door closing behind her.

Slightly lowering the windows, the bondmates waved to the crowd who continued throwing confetti over the limo, before it takes off down the road, and out of sight.

**Ok, its now gone 1:30am, I am tired, but to write this and the previous chapter was worth it. New chapter coming soon, after I rest and sleep. *snores***


	5. Arriving on honeymoon

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

Inside the vehicle, Moonlight looks out the window, looking across the fields they are passing, making their way through the cities of Cybertron to their honeymoon destination; Prowl gave them co-ordinates and travel plans, but didn't tell them the location to give it away.

Entering Tyga-Pax, after now recovered from the battle years before, passing through, the pass the 'Angel of the North' statue in the middle of the city, one of Cybertron's greatest attractions, the city centre was filled with tourists all wanting a photo of the great statue. Nearby, was a statue of the ruling Lord of Tyga-Pax, currently under the ruling of Lord Polarize, a close friend of Lord Prowl.

Passing the magnificent palace of Lord Polarize, Moonlight looked up, seeing him on the balcony, He looked down at her, nodding his head.

"Tyga-Pax is famous for its tribal music and entertainment, you wanna join in?" Wheeljack asked.

Moonlight nodded with a smile. "Great to get out and about. Mum was from Tyga-Pax, born here, she was the life and party of the family."

"Then let's visit her home town."

Pulling over into a parking spot, Wheeljack locked the car, takes Moonlight into the crowd gathered around a bunch of musicians.

_You put the boom boom into my heart._

_You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts_

_Jitterbug into my brain_

_Goes a bang bang bang til my feet do the same_

_But something's bugging you_

_Something ain't right_

_My best friend told me what you did last night_

_Left me sleepin' in my bed_

_I was dreaming, but I should've been with you instead._

Wheeljack leads Moonlight to the center, as Moonlight looked around, seeing many couples kissing. When they stopped, they press their lips together, before joining in with the dancing.

"You don't want to miss the celebration, do you?" Wheeljack asked.

"For what?" Moonlight asked.

"Today is the ruling Lord of Tyga-Pax's anniversary of ruling the city. A big celebration is on schedule later, and we're going to get the best view of the fireworks."

Collecting their bits, heading into their vehicle, they head towards the Boat depot.

"Your cousin's instructions say we take this boat North East, it'll be about an hour minimum, so we'll get to pass the fireworks. we're only passing through Tyga-pax to our true destination."

Putting their things into the small boat, Moonlight sat on one end, looking up at the night sky, Wheeljack takes the oar and guides the boat along the water.

Slowing down some distance from the depot, Wheeljack stopped the boat, leaning back, as Moonlight glanced at all the large ships near the Palace. She sees a lantern rise from the Palace, before loads of others light up and float in the air following the lead lantern.

_All those days, watching from the window,_

Moonlight glanced up at the lanterns, getting up, almost tipping the boat, looking up at the lanterns in awe.

"Never seen those before, have you?"

Moonlight shook her head. "Not in Praxus with mum... Never seen this beauty before."

"Only fair after our bonding, that you get an honour to see this."

Moonlight smiled at Wheeljack, before gasping at the lanterns, now loads more in view.

_And at last I see the light,_

_And its like the fog has lifted,_

_And at last I see the light,_

_And its like the sky is noon,_

_And its warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has somehow shifted,_

Moonlight had never seen anything like this before. Resting her head on the boat, she looked up with bright blue optics, mesmerised by the view. Hearing a faint noise behind her, she slowly turned around, seeing Wheeljack holding two lanterns in his hands.

"Got them for you."

Moonlight sat opposite her bondmate, both held one of the lanterns, and gently lift them into the air. Same as their bondship, the lanterns didn't leave each other, slowly drifting into the air beside each other.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream,_

_All those years, living in a blur,_

_All that time, never truely seeing, things the way they were,_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight,_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know,_

_If she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go_

Wheeljack reached for Moonlight's hand, holding it inbetween his own, both looking into each other's optics. Moonlight walked over and sat beside Wheeljack, laid her head over his spark, both bots looked up to the view of the lanterns.

_And at last I see the light,_

_And its like the fog has lifted,_

_And at last I see the light,_

_And its like the sky is noon,_

_And its warm and real and bright,_

_And the world has somehow shifted,_

Letting Moonlight see the show, Wheeljack then picks up the oar, and continues passing the lanterns, as Moonlight watched them all; they head towards Elite City.

**Arriving in Elite City...**

The journey wasn't long, as they arrived in the depot, greeted by a sailor mech.

"Wheeljack and Moonlight?"

Both bots nodded, being directed to the Speedboat. "This was hired by Lord Prowl who said you would need it for the journey." He points in the direction. "Straight down there for about fifteen to twenty minutes to arrive at the island."

"Thank you." Moonlight replied.

"It's only 7pm, you wanna visit around Elite City?" Wheeljack replied. "The whole place is luxury, the whole city is a huge holiday resort, perfect for romance, family time, adventure."

Moonlight nodded in agreement. She and Wheeljack headed to the centre of the city, passing all the happy sparkling play areas, the largest hotels, swimming pools, spas, relaxation rooms, Casinos and Gambling areas.

"Not gonna risk it this time," Wheeljack joked.

They continued passing Bingos, game rooms, and pass a baseball court. A ball lands infront of them.

"Hey mech, can you pass our ball back please?" the mech from inside the court asked.

Wheeljack nodded, pulls his arm back, and thrusts it forward, the ball flew over the court fence, one of the mechs was running around the track, the ball hits the last podium before the runner gets to it.

"Wow!" the mech gasped at the Wrecker. "That was awesome!"

"Been training a lot, do that and you'll be known one day mech."

"Can I get an autograph?"

Wheeljack shrugged, and signs it before walking off with Moonlight. The mech looked at the signature, and gasped.

"Wheeljack? The Wrecker?! Oh Primus!" he ran over to him teammates. "Look what I got!"

"That was sweet of you, Jackie," Moonlight giggled.

"Yeah," he smiled back, giving her a kiss. "Fancy some energon?"

Moonlight nodded, and was led to a fancy 5* restaurant, 'The Mech-Tech'. Taking a seat next to the window, the waiter brings their energon, clinked their glasses together, before drinking some of the mid-grade.

"It's only been two hours since we left the venue to come on honeymoon," Wheeljack said. "Only feels like it was ten minutes ago."

Moonlight nodded. "Yeah, I miss them."

Wheeljack holds her hand. "We got the whole time to ourselves. Let's enjoy it while we can."

Moonlight smiled, sipping more of her energon, looking out the window.

Back at the depot, the bondmates board the Speedboat, and make their way in the direction as instructed by the sailor mech.

Moonlight looked back, seeing all the fireworks going off at Tyga-Pax still, the celebration and bright lights of Elite City, before looking ahead. She saw a small island approaching. She looked on the map.

"What island is that?"

Wheeljack looked at the map. "It won't be on the map, it's a private island, Prowl owns it."

"You knew this?"

He shrugged. "Upon seeing the direction we are travelling in, I believe it's 'Luna Island'. Prowl's mother, Lady Luna, she passed away only a few days after he was born, he never really got to see her at all, so relies on family opinions and photos to build up a memory of her. He dedicated this island in her memory. He bought it, and has restored it to its formal glory."

As described by Wheeljack, Moonlight gasped at the beauty of the island. Nature was fresh, the small pedro-birds whistling happily, Moonlight sees happy 'Mecha-cats' with young cubs happily running about, spending their time together. Moonlight saw the large building on the side of the island; had a helicopter landing pad on top, must've been about three floors big.

Arriving at the island, the boat is tied to the depot, and they retrieve their belongings. Climbing up the stairs, they approach the building of their stay.

The whole building was a bright white colour, the entrance was of luxury shiny metal, silver frames worth a tonne of money. The building was a walk in bit, no doors, only to the chambers, the main lounge was in the open. The place had a shield, so Wheeljack typed the code, and it disappeared.

The bondmates walked past the outdoor pool, and enter the lounge, many sofas gathered around a large flatscreen with sound system, music, instruments in the corner. The kitchen to the left had a huge arch entrance, filled with different units, cupboards, fright, high grade and mid grade energon racks. On the right, different storage lockers, and a arch that leads to the chambers. Walking towards that door, three doors stood on either side of the corridor, and straight ahead was a balcony.

Moonlight walked up the Balcony, and leaned on the fence, looking over the beach down below, with deck chairs, self service bar, entertainment too. The bots all looked up, and waved. "Cousin sure nows how to live this luxury life."

Wheeljack approached, wrapped his arms around Moon's waist, kissed her neck with a smile. "He's a Lord, one of the few remaining, he don't come cheap. He said we'd have all the entertainment so we'd be busy and exhaused for every second of the honeymoon."

Moonlight smiled, and gives Wheeljack a kiss back. "Let's visit our chamber."

Wheeljack takes her hand, and leads her to one of the doors on the right hand side, unlocked the door, the door sliding open; the bondmates entered and gasped

A massive berth with silk curtains surrounded the berth, a flatscreen on the end in the storage containment of the berth, beautiful and rich paintings hung around the wall, a large mirror on the far side, with a metal stand, for femmes to get ready behind for privacy. A walk in wardrobe stood next to it, for femmes to pick their appearance for the day, the windows around the room showed more fabulous views of the beach, including the double doors leading to their own balcony, which had tables and chairs on, for relaxing and mesmerising views. All around the room, decorations of sweet Cybertronian scents and flowers.

Wheeljack entered the room, placing all their belongings in the room, approached his bondmate, places his hands behind her back, pulling her closer for a kiss. "Are you tired?"

Moonlight shook her head. "It's only 8pm, don't go recharge till later in my life."

"Then how about a swim?"

Moonlight nodded. "I'll get ready and meet you there."

Wheeljack nodded, giving her a kiss on the helm, and smiled, before leaving the room and heading to the pool.

Moonlight digged down the bag, getting her armour shine, applying it, then putting on armour protection, checking through the bag for other items, and her perfume. "Don't be a coward, don't be a coward.." she repeated to herself over and over again.

Plucking up the courage, she headed out the room, and into the lounge, seeing Wheeljack sat on the edge of the pool, leaned back, looking up at the sky. Moonlight slowly approached him, sat beside him, her legs dangling in the pool, looking up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful light from the moon, our own moon-light," he chuckled.

Moonlight smiled back, leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at the Moon's glow. She didn't realized it, till she felt a force, and slips into the pool. Water splashed up her and over Wheeljack.

"You cheeky!" she looked up at him,before splashing water at him.

She grabbed his feet, and dragged him into the water, a bigger splash came from the Wrecker as he floats back up to the surface, shaking his head to get the water away from his optics.

"You cheeky," Wheeljack replied, splashing water at Moonlight, while avoiding her blows.

He sneekily ducked under the surface, swimming over to her feet, lifts her up, before splashing back down into the water.

"You sneak!" she giggled, splashing more water at him.

Once their excitement calmed down, they stood in the shallow end, the water only just passed their waists, Wheeljack's arms were wrapped around Moon's waist, her hands over his hands, looking up at the Moon.

Gently kissing, they retreated to their berth, before slowing kissing.

Laid down to recharge, Moonlight pressed herself against Wheeljack's body, both chuckled, before the berthside lantern was switched off.

_"Night my sweet Moon."_

_"Night my little Jackie."_

_"Little?"_

_*giggles* "I like how that sounds."_

_"I should make a nickname for you too then."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Shooting star."_

_"I thought you was gonna say something else then, but I like that."_

_"Beats being called little Moon."_

_"Yeah..." *snuggled under berth cover, before pausing. "You can stop stroking me now."_

_"Moon, that wasn't my hands."_

_*optics widened*_

**Little special time at the end, won't go into detail, leave that to imaginaions XD**

**Again, I'm up to 1am getting this and the next chapter written, that's 2 days in a row now, but its worth it. :D Please review for all my hard work.**


	6. First days

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

Moonlight is recharging peacefully, until she feels a small touch on her hand, and slowly wakes from her beauty sleep to see a small bird whistling on her hand. She gently stroked the bird, before it took off and flies out the window.

Waking up, she looks around for Wheeljack, and upon not seeing him, sighed, and gets up, stretching her joints. Placing her gown robes on the side, she heads to the berthroom's indoor wash racks, and splashes water on her face, using one of her products to clean her armour for the morning.

Exiting the room, she heads to the lounge, seeing Wheeljack on the sofa, watching Sports on the flatscreen.

He looked up, holding a cube of energon for Moonlight, as she walked over and sits beside him on the sofa, takes the cube and has a drink of it. "Morning Jackie."

"Morning my shooting star," he chuckled. "How are you today?"

"Refreshed, today is our first full day as bondmates, so want to make this day really special."

"Got it all arranged, I'm taking you out to Elite City to treat you, and then we come back here for the entertainment and relaxation."

Moonlight smiled. "You think of everything." She gives him a kiss.

He kissed back. "I please you..." He sees a small dent on her shoulder. "When did that happen?"

Moonlight looked at the dent. "It's nothing."

The Wrecker looked worried. "Hold on, there are supplies here."

"It's only a dent, Jackie."

"Was that from me last night?"

Moonlight didn't reply, not wanting to reply that is was true, but kept it quiet. "You didn't hurt me."

"Sometimes I don't realize my own strength, let alone hurt those close to me." He returned with the kit, and begins treating the wound, being careful. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine Jackie, already forgave you didn't I?"

He smiled. "I guess so." Patching it up, he stands up. "We'll head to the city about 10am, gives us most of the day to ourselves then." He winked and heads to the chambers.

**Once Moonlight was ready, Wheeljack starts up the speedboat, and they head towards Elite City...**

"All the places open at 8am sharp, and remain open till 10pm," Wheeljack said, helping Moonlight onto the depot, leading her into Elite City.

Passing the Spa, Moonlight made a plea at Wheeljack in her optics, and he smiled. Inside the Spa, Moonlight gets a relaxing massage and comforting, Wheeljack shakes his head while smiling. He even got to try out a massage upon given instructions by the massager, tickling Moonlight too.

Heading out the Spa, they reach the Casino, and it didn't hurt to have a few games. Approaching the Roulette table, Wheeljack looked at Moonlight.

"I got a suspision our bonding ceremony will help with this win."

He approached the table, places some energon chips.

"22, red," he said. The 22nd was their bonding ceremony yesterday, and red was one of Moon's fav colours.

The dealer sets up the Roulette, and lets the ball spin with the numbers, before both slow down, and it lands.

"Red, 22," the dealer announced.

The bondmates cheered for joy, hugging each other closely, and picked up their winning back of energon chips,

"That's enough for today," Wheeljack leads Moonlight out the Casino. "One go, one win, no harm done."

Moonlight giggled. "That was incredible, what a fabulous win..." Her optics caught a femme's favourite shop; fashion, armour pieces and fabulous stencils and colours. She pleas at Wheeljack.

"Don't let me spend all this win," he joked, entering the shop with Moonlight.

She entered it cheerily, and squeals with delight at the different ranges, including seeing Millenium's own fashion range. Rushing over, looking at all the different heels, patterns, colouring, armour pieces, she tries on loads of different combinations.

"Can I help you?" An assistant walks over to Moonlight and Wheeljack.

"It's our first day on honeymoon as bondmates, just won at the casion, treating my beautiful bondmate to what she likes in this shop," Wheeljack replied.

"Oh, my congratulations to you both," the femme replied. "Infact, I've seen manly newly bondeds come in here, many of the femmes love the collections by Millenium."

"Millenium, the actress from Nebula films came to our bonding ceremony yesterday."

The assistant, and some of the shoppers around them gasped. "She did?"

Moonlight nodded. "It was awesome, and kind of her to attend." Picking up some bits from the shelves, she smiled at Wheeljack.

He chuckled back. "Come on then, I'll treat you."

Moonlight squealed with delight, and heads to the checkout.

By the time the bondmates had visited all the shops, they still had over half of their winnings left. They stored all their goods in the boat's storage, locking it after them to ensure it wasn't stolen, they head over to the Restaurant with entertainment and soothing music, 'Bondmates Paradise'. The Restaurant had a discount for newly bondmates, so Wheeljack and Moonlight were accepted into the restaurant, with a piano playing music in the background, a femme singing her spark out on stage, everyone clapping and cheering once she finished. A mech came next, gets a guitar out, and begins playing chords, and sings.

Taking their seats, Wheeljack acts gentlemech, moves chair to allow Moonlight to sit, before pushing it in, and taking his seat opposite, the whole time, he began planning something in his mind. For a couple of minutes he left the table, and returned.

Ordering some mid-grade, more entertainment came in and went, before another the same mech came onto stage.

"I was asked specifically by a newly bonded couple, the mech asked me to play this for him and his bondmate, with a decent reward, I shall not let them down."

Playing chords, Moonlight gasped, as the mech sang.

_Honey, it's been a long time coming,_

_I can't stop this feeling, that you are my everything,_

_My life, my spirit, my future for which I am aiming for every day_

_Now that we're together today,_

_Let's make the most of this feeling, that we share together,_

_My love, my girl, for you this day couldn't get any better,_

Moonlight turned to Wheeljack, who winked at her.

_Don't wait for me, I'll be a part of your world.._

_I'd never leave you, for ever or more_

_Don't wait for me girl, I'll be a part of your world..._

_You are my everything, forever and more,_

_Let our sparks speak our truth, Don't wait for me girl_

_Coz you already got me_

Wheeljack and Moonlight held hands as the mech continued the song to the end, and bowed to the audience, waving to the bondmates, who kissed as the spotlight shined on them, the audience all clapping to them too.

Visiting more of the City, they also got tickets for a film later on that week, the Premier of a new romance hit, 'Beauty and the Desert stone,' the plot story of a femme advnturer who ventures for a lost treasure for a dying King, meets a desert traveller who she falls in love, actually learning that he is the king's nephew, as the King had no offspring, so the nephew becomes King, asking the femme to become his bondmate.

Viewing the beautiful fountain in the City, a parade went on during the City's celebrations, as the Lord of Elite City, Lord Breakaway, who was close pals with Lords Prowl of Praxus, Axlerod of Iacon and Polarize of Tyga-Pax, Breakaway was the Lord of the four mechs that loved a good dance and celebration, was always celebrating special occasions, so held a parade to celebrate his pal Polarize's corination. They also get bookings to visit a comedian, Diddy-Dongs, real name Air-way, who had been successful for hundreds of years, and they also got tickets and bookings for audience seating of a Wrestlers match.

Viewing the celebrations with the rest of the crowd, before visiting more attractions, including Elite City's own 'Elite Spinning Wheel', a large rotating wheel that stood over hundreds of metres tall, took a thirty minute trip to complete, showing all the most mesmerizing views of the whole city.

Getting a carriage to themselves, Moonlight and Wheeljack gasped at the wonderful views, Moonlight saw many buildings, homes, the Great Palace that Breakaway lived in, fireworks everything, many caravan camps and parties in the streets; no wonder Elite City was known as the 'City that never slept.'

Upon returning to the Island, unpacking their brought goods, storing all the energon chips into the large vault in one of the chambers, the bondmates went on a trip around the island.

Meeting many of the natives on the island they viewed their tribal dancing, music and entertainment, the bondmates paid chips as a reward for their efforts, visited the beautiful lake on the far side of the island.

The lake was a clear blue colour, many small Cybertronian animals lived peacefully, realxing in the Sunlight, travelling in groups for wider ranged.

**Over the next few days of their honeymoon...**

One night, Moonlight waltzed into the room in 'kinky' fashion, Wheeljack leaned back on the pillow, faking his snores. She waltzed over, gently tickles, he rolls off the berth landing on the floor.

Taking visits to the island's waterfall, both jumped off for a laugh, Wheeljack jumped off in a front flip, both landing in the water with a splash, splashing water at each other for a laugh.

Playing chess during their spare time, including baseball and Snooker, Wheeljack was always the victor, until on the 6th day of their honeymoon, Moonlight had the upper hand, and won the game.

They continued their nights of passion and love, both spending their honeymoon together as much as they could.

Moonlight had a small nightmare one night about Wheeljack leaving and she never saw him again, waking Wheeljack up who saw her tears, he reassured her he wouldn't leave again, without telling her, wanting to spend forever with her.

For them both, their time together couldn't get any better, unless Wheeljack is called back for something urgent with his Wrecker buddies, or an emergency back home, their honeymoon was all to themselves..

Until one day...

**A honeymoon of romance, passion, lots of time together, the perfect dream honeymoon; I'd love to have one like that some day XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it, 1am time it was finishing this chapter and the previous chapter. It was worth it. :D Please review, be gentle, no meaners please.**


	7. The Call

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

**Luna island...**

Moonlight wakes up, looking at the time beside the berth, and again doesn't see Wheeljack beside her. _One day I'll make sure he stays when I wake up._ The time was just after 8am, so she gets off the berth, wraps some robes around her, heading out towards the lounge.

She didn't see Wheeljack there this time. Suspicious he would jump out and scare her like he did yesterday, she slowly tiptoed around the room, on high alert.

Approaching the pool, she didn't see him hiding in that either. "That's odd."

Walking towards the stairs that lead to the building, she didn't see him there either. Turning back towards the Flatscreen, she sees a datapad with the screen on. Approaching it, she sees the message on the front.

_My little Star,_

_Got comlink from Wrecker buddies, had to head to Elite City early. Prowl has arranged for two mechs who also live on the island to be 'house keepers' while I am gone._

_Be home soon for our time._

_Jackie xxx_

She smiled, and locked the datapad, heading to the kitchen. She gasped at seeing a tray already made, with the note, 'Shooting star's energon'. She takes the cube and heads into the lounge, taking a seat on the sofas, powering on the flatscreen.

She skips through the channels, and finding nothing on, turns to one of the radio channels.

_"Don't wait for me by Blue Manics is up next, don't go anywhere."_

Moonlight smiled, places the remote on the table, sipping her energon as the song played, filling the room with its tune, gently swaying side to side to the music.

Her optics glanced towards a couple of mechs approaching the building.

"Mrs Wrecker?" one of them asked, who was a green, brown and black colour with a shoulder mounted weapon.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Hound, this is my bondmate, Mirage. Lord Prowl arranged for us to be here?"

"Oh, you're the ... please, come in," Moonlight replied.

"Thank you, ma'am," Mirage replied, strolling in with Hound.

"We're here for today while your bonded is in the city, anything need sorting out here, ma'am?" Hound asked.

Moonlight chuckled. "I'm not such rich and noble spoil sport who orders their associates to call them 'Sir', 'Ma'am', or 'Your majesty' all the time, just call me Moon. And I don't think anything is needed to be sorted at the moment. Welcome to look around, but I would recommend you enjoy the stay here."

The bondmates looked at one another and nodded. "Thank you, Moon."

"No worries, don't spend all day as 'workers', have some time to yourselves, come and sit here."

"Thank you."

Mirage and Hound took their seats on the sofas opposite Moon, looking at the flatscreen and the song playing.

"This is a beautiful tune indeed," Hound said, looking at Mirage.

"Me and Jackie loved this song, became 'our song', when we bonded," Moonlight replied.

"How long you been bonded now?" Hound asked.

Moonlight smiled. "Coming up to three weeks now. And really strong."

Hound squeezed Mirage's hand. "We've been bonded for nearly four years now, our anniversary is coming up in a month's time. Mirage is desperate for us to start a family."

"What's happened?" Moonlight asked.

"Well, we only decided on that early this year, but we've had no luck, medic did consider our age a problem, since we're much older than you and your bonded. Our time will come."

"From seeing you both now, I can see you making wonderful parents."

The bondmates smiled, and nodded their thanks.

**Later...**

Around 11am, Moonlight looked over the sea surrouding the island, and gasped at seeing the speedboat approach. "Jackie's back!" she jumped for joy, and raced into her berthroom.

Mirage and Hound watched her go, shaking their head and smiling.

"I remember that was you Mirage, during our own honeymoon after we bonded, so exciting it was."

Mirage smiled, gives Hound a kiss Moonlight racing back out after a clean of her armour, some shine and a sweet scent from her perfumes.

Waiting after a few minutes, the silence was ended, as Wheeljack arrived at the top of the staircase, giving his bondmate a big grin.

"Hey Moon."

"Jackie!"

She ran up to her bondmate, who held his arms out, picks her up, twirling around, before giving her the big kiss she had waited for. Mirage and Hound smiled, before giving each other a kiss aswell.

"See you two made it," Wheeljack approached the two mechs. "How was it?"

"Well Moon didn't like the idea of us working around the place, doing the cleaning, we all just talked during your absense," Hound replied.

"Typical of you Moon," Wheeljack chuckled, tickling Moonlight, who squeaked at the sudden tickle. "When it's your mess, you don't like others cleaning it for you."

Moonlight giggled from the touches, giving her bondmate a kiss. "Cheeky. You clean the mess up sometimes."

Mirage and Hound laughed.

"We should make our leave then," Hound said. "It was great to see you both again. Anytime you need help at all, we have had medical training backgrounds incase of trouble on the island. We are basically the doctors of the camp site on the beach on he south side of the island, so we're nearby if you two require medical attention."

"Will do," Moonlight shook both their hands. "If the medical gets serious, we can contact CMO Ratchet of Iacon, only incase."

The bondmates nodded. "See you later. Enjoy rest of your honeymoon."

**Throughout the day...**

Upon making those new friends, Wheeljack and Moonlight decided to spend some time with their new pals and their camp site. Visiting the camp, the bondmate were welcomed, listening to 'campfire' stories, before the group were paying a visit to the island's waterfall.

Wheeljack and Moonlight tagged along the trip, gasp at the height of the fall.

Mirage and Hound held hands, and jumped off the top, into the river below.

"Come on, the water is great!" Hound calls up to the bondmates, before swimming off with Mirage.

"Ready?" Wheeljack asked.

Moonlight shook her head. "Figured that you'd be confident, being in the Wreckers, but to me, this is way to extreme." She looked at him, and steps behind him, climbing onto his back. "I'll sit tight."

They both laughed, before Wheeljack jumps off the top, both of them landing in the river below, swim to the surface.

For the rest of the day, they spend time with the camp, exploring the robotic animals of the island, before night time closed in.

The bondmates waved goodbye to the camp, and headed back to their place of residence.

**Night time...**

Moonlight entered the room, sees Wheeljack sat on the window sill, looking out across the island, turns his head upon hearing her enter.

"You've been quiet the past hour, its not like you," Moonlight sat on the berth beside the Wrecker. "What is it?"

Wheeljack sighed. "Call of duty, back in Iacon, something dangerous with Decepticons in the outer atmosphere, in space... I've been called back to participate.."

"No... please don't leave again." Moonlight started to cry.

Wheeljack gives her a hug, gently rubbing circles on the back of her helm, gives her a kiss. "I'll only be a few days... I don't want to go, but its business and my function as Wrecker.." His tone grew fierce. "And something Ultra Magnus won't accept!"

"Ultra Magnus is making you participate?!"

Wheeljack nodded. "He said he has no choice, this latest mission requires all Wreckes, and since I'm one... Even though he could disclude me for the time being, I have to go along.."

Moonlight cried some more. "I'll miss you."

"And me to you too, so I'll make sure these next couple of days are the best of our honeymoon." He gives her a kiss. "Get some recharge, Moon."

She nodded, and laid on the berth, crying some more, before she finally shut down for recharge.

Wheeljack watched her, before looking out the window over the island. A small bird perches itself on his hand, looking up at him, tilted it's helm, before flying away into the sky.

**Wheeljack and the Wreckers must attend this mission; he doesn't want to, but it's so sad he has to leave; upon big news next chapter 0_0**


	8. Big news

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

**A few days had passed...**

It was the day both of them had been dreading; the day Wheeljack had to return to Iacon for a mission with his fellow Wreckers.

Both Wheeljack and Moonlight didn't want him to go, as Moonlight realized her dream was starting to become reality of Wheeljack leaving, maybe even disappearing and never seeing him again. She hoped she was wrong.

Moonlight found herself waking up before Wheeljack did, smiling that he was by her side when she woke up for a change, but she felt sick. Rushing to the wash racks of the room, she purged into the waste bin.

For a few minutes she kept purging, before leaning against the wall, and began to sob.

"Moon?"

She looked up really quickly, to see Wheeljack rush over in a panic incase of a serious sickness.

"I'm fine... Don't look at me like this."

Wheeljack smiled. "In sickness and in health remember."

Moonlight smiled and lets Wheeljack pick her up, and walk to the lounge area, where he lays her on the sofa to rest.

"You OK for energon?"

She nodded, so he heads over to the kitchen, and comes back with two energon cubes. When he hands it to her, she downs it in a couple large gulps, before coughing rapidly.

Gently patting her back, he looked suspicious. "You need medical attention?"

Moonlight continued her coughing, covering her mouth. Wheeljack felt her forehead. "You're burning up Moon. I'm comlinking Mirage and Hound. Wait here."

While Moonlight laid on the sofa, Wheeljack left to call the bondmates.

They arrived within a few minutes of the call, and rush over to Moonlight.

"Rapid temperature increase," Hound said.

"Nausea and sickness," Mirage added.

"Purging and lack of movement."

"Energy levels dropping, purging digested energon."

Hound placed a hand on her forehead, using a thermometer to check her temperature.

"Two degrees above average. You got ice?" he asked Wheeljack.

The Wrecker went to the kitchen, returning with a try of them. Adding some to an empty cube, Mirage took some energon from their medical bag, poured into the glass, adding something else from the bag, which Moonlight didn't see. Closing the lid, Mirage mixed the mixture, the cube turning a light blue colour.

"Drink this," Mirage holds it to Moonlight's lips.

She slowly took a few sips, before the temperature cooled down to slightly above normal, but she stopped feeling nausea and the need to purge.

"Thank you," she said.

Mirage nodded. "Anytime."

The flatscreen turned on, with Roadbuster on the screen.

"Sorry Jackie, the officials are arranging the schedules now. They'll be ready in the next 2 - 3 hours, if you leave now, you'll make it."

"Yes sir..."

The screen went blank, and the others could see the sad look on the Wrecker's face plait.

"We'll look after her, Wheeljack sir, don't worry," Hound assured him. "We'll stay here for the coming days to check her health."

Wheeljack nodded. "Thank you.." and he headed to the chambers to get his bits.

Moonlight looked at the bondmates with pleaing optics, showing her sadness that her bondmate was leaving.

Mirage gently pats her helm. "He'll come back, think of the positives. Don't worry about him. Just get back up to strength."

Moonlight nodded. Wheeljack re-entered the room with a bag, walks over to the scene. Kneeling down beside Moonlight, they have a final kiss, Wheeljack gently rubs the back of her helm.

"I'll come back to you Moon, don't worry my little star."

She smiled. "I'll miss you Jackie."

"And I'll miss you too."

"I'll miss you more."

"I'll miss you most."

They both smiled at the same joke they had said everytime this happened, and they kissed again, before hugging each other.

"Please look after her."

"Like she was our sister."

He nodded, and stood up, heading over to the staircase leading to the depot. He looked back once more, smiled and winked, before walking down the steps.

With assistance from Mirage and Hound, they helped Moonlight to her feet, and they stood before the top of the stairs, and watched the Wrecker reach the depot. He waved at them, they waved back, and he started the engine, and headed to shore.

When he was gone from sight, Moonlight fell to her knees in tears; with help from the two mechs, they walk her over to the sofa, where she continued her sobbing.

"He'll come back, don't worry about him, let's get you back to health," Hound assured her.

Mirage gave her a hug, using a tissue to wipe the tears, smiling at her to make her smile. "Hound's right. Don't work yourself up, get back to strength."

She nodded.

**The day passed, Wheeljack provided regular comlink 'texts' to Moonlight, with some reading 'Arrived on shore', 'At Wreckers' base', 'Given my schedule, miss you loads, my little Star.'**

**She stored them all in her memory banks for future readings to keep her spirits up.**

**The next day...**

Moonlight woke up, realizing Wheeljack was gone when she felt his side of the berth empty, and she felt like crying again. She also got a comlink text a few minutes ago, from her bondmate;

**'Heading off now to space.. my message of my love for you will fill all the spaces, but I miss you loads my little star. Keep in touch, miss you loads already. Love Jackie ;) XXXX'**

Moonlight smiled, storing it in her memory in the folder 'Wheeljack's trip', in 'updates'. She wanted to keep it all for storage and memory.

Walking out her chamber, she sees the chamber opposite with Mirage and Hound in, Hound's arms wrapped around Mirage's, both in recharge. She smiled, but felt jealous to not have that at the moment.

Exiting them corridor towards the kitchen, picks up a cube, walks into the lounge, taking her seat on the sofa, she looked up at the flatscreen. Feeling better after yesterday, she still felt this urge to...

She purged on the ground, not able to get to a waste basket in time, the energon she had just consumed.

Upon hearing that, Mirage and Hound both rushed in, Mirage was shaking that bottle with the light blue energon from before, both mechs rushed to her side, Hound gently rubbing her back, Mirage hands her the bottle.

"Take this Moon, we might have a feeling of what's wrong with you, so drink this," Mirage told her.

Moonlight nodded, taking a few sips of the drink. Upon realizing her purging was calming down, she drank the rest of the bottle, and rested against the back rest of the sofa. Mirage and Hound looked at each other and nodded.

"May we?" Hound held up a syringe. "For a test."

Moonlight nodded, refusing to watch as she didn't like needles, and sighed with relief as they took the sample.

"Our head CMO in our village can explain to us how to run this test. We know this building has a 'study' belong this floor, so I'll get it tested," Hound tells Moon, before exiting to the nearby door and heads below level

Mirage holds Moon's hand, gently patting her on the back.

Moonlight looked up at him. "What was your theory?"

Mirage felt silent. "I'm sure if you spoke to your CMO, Ratchet, he'll confirm the symptoms. Do you know his comlink frequency?"

Moonlight nodded. Mirage powers on the flatscreen, inputs the comlink chat, and Ratchet appears on the screen.

_"Mirage?! Not seen you in a while since you finished medicals, what brings you to chat?"_

Mirage stepped out of view to let Ratchet see the state of Moonlight. "To confirm, doctor, since yesterday, she's purging, nausea, urge to be sick, her system only accepts light blue energon we learned from you how to prepare.."

Ratchet listened to all the symptoms, and gave his verdict.

_"There are some possibilities, but to confirm, is your abdomen feeling rather warm, Moon?"_

When she nodded, he sighed.

_"Either two things, Moon. One, is Vehaphilate Infections Neuron, a contagious Virus... or.."_

"Or?" Moonlight sat up waiting for the second opinion, scared of what it might be.

_"Or that you're sparked."_

Moonlight's mouth dropped open in shock... "Sp...sparked?"

"That was my opinion doc, Hound is running an energon sample below ground as we speak.."

"I'm back," Hound rushed in with a datapad. "I ran the test..." He looked at the screen. "Mr Ratchet, good to see and hear from you again."

Mirage whispered to his bondmate, the green mech sighed.

"Well, that's what the test says aswell," Hound replied. He turned to Moonlight. "You're sparked. Between 2 - 3 weeks."

"Jackie..." Moonlight started to cry again, holds her head in her hands.

_"Obviously the Wrecker is going to be a dad, the first in millions of years. I don't know of any Wrecker who has become a dad because of the strict rules... Moonlight, you must get back here as soon as you can. I'll try comlinking the Wreckers, but get here as soon as possible. That environment is no place to carry."_

The comlink chat ended, Mirage and Hound looked at each other then back at Moonlight.

"We have a flying transport. We use it at camp to travel all over Cybertron for holidays. We'll take you to Iacon," Mirage said.

"I'll get on the comlink to the chief, Moon, you need to pack," Hound walked over to the entrance, opening a comlink chat with the rest of his camp.

Mirage helped Moonlight to her chamber, helping her pack her bags, and the bits Wheeljack left behind, when he said he was returning, she packed everything they brought.

Hound returned. "They're arranging flight now. Is there anyone in Iacon you can contact to let them know you're turning?"

Moonlight nodded. Telling Mirage the comlink number, it was inputed onto the flatscreen, and a mech's face appeared.

_"Cousin?! But you got another week till you return!"_ Prowl noticed the reactions. _"Moon, you alright?"_

"I'm Mirage, this is Hound, we're stationed on the island, we're with the camp on the south side."

_"I'm Lord Prowl of Praxus, the ruler of this land. I'm glad to hear of your stay, but what's wrong with my cousin?"_

"We've confirmed with CMO Ratchet in Iacon, that she is sparked."

Prowl's optics widened. _"Moon, is this true?!"_

She nodded. "We called, to arrange transport from the flying depot in Iacon, we're going to arrive there after ending this comlink with you.."

_"What I can do is arrange an appointment with Ratchet to come visit you, you stay at my palace as long as you need, me and Jazz will look after you. We'll try and comlink the Wreckers, but they've all travelled in their individual ships into space, outside comlink ranges. I'll get a transport and come pick you up myself to keep you safe. I'll comlink you Moonlight along the way. Lock up the building, using the lock key on the datapad I gave you on your bonding, bring the datapad to me with you."_

Ending the chat, Mirage and Hound did as told, and help Moonlight to their campsite. Getting into their ship, they take off, waved to the camp, and took off towards Iacon.

Moonlight got up a text, and entered a message,

_"Jackie? It's me... I've got news, but I want to tell you in person... Please reply when you get this, so I know you're safe. Please come home.. Moonlight XXXX"_

She tried to send it, but there were errors popping up. She sobbed in her seat, being comforted by Mirage, but it didn't stop the tears.

She opened anothe 'text', and inputed;

_"Dad, its me... There were complications, I'm coming home earlier than expected, but I'll be staying with Prowl since the Wreckers are out for the next few days... Miss you dad, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, Moon. XXX"_

She sent it, and it went through to her dad, who replied right away;

_"I'll come visit when I can, will update you on details. I hope your honeymoon was OK and wish you well and be safe Gazer. XXX"_

Touch down in Iacon, they spot Prowl's limo outside the entrance. Being guided down the steps and into the depot, they exit the building, and approach the limo.

The door opened, and Prowl stepped out, giving Moon a hug.

"You OK? Safe journey?" he asked in worry.

She nodded. "I'm fine... Mirage and Hound did all they could."

Prowl nodded, turning towards the bondmates. "My comlink number. I'll update you, and chat with you about something later. I'll look after her, and thank you."

The bondmates nodded, and went back to their ship to depart back to Luna Island.

Prowl leads Moonlight and her belongings to the limo, and they head towards Praxus.

**In Praxus...**

Jazz stood at grand entrance of the palace, sees the limo enter the front gates, travel up the hill towards the palace. He stepped forward, helping Moonlight out the limo, recognized the signs, helps her inside, while Prowl and the driver bring her belongings inside.

Letting her settle in the lounge with all the comfortable sofas, Jazz placed a pillow and thermal blanket for Moon to rest on, as Prowl was straight onto his comlink, as a busy mech, updating his schedule on the news, cancelling trips and then making comlinks to pals and friends of Moon for the news.

He approached them afterwards. "There was some trouble in space with the Wreckers..." He sighed. "Rollerstorm's ship was blown up in space, he didn't survive. No update on Wheeljack."

Moonlight started to cry... Rollerstorm was like a brother to her... Now he was gone, turned to dust by Decepticons. Jazz placed a supportive arm around Moonlight's shoulders, letting her cry on his shoulder, being a best friend and comforting her.

"Get some rest Moon.. We'll keep watch," Prowl said. "Ratchet will be here later for your appointment."

Moonlight nodded, lays down on the sofa, rests her head on the pillow, falling straight into recharge. Jazz pulls the thermal blanket over Moonlight, and sits beside her keeping watch, before the comlink went crazy with chats. Prowl tried his best, but with many updates, it was buzzing like crazy.

**Iacon..**

Neptun sped down the road at fast speed, even over the limit, not stopping till he arrived at Gazerbeam's home.

Knocking on the front door, the Chief answered it.

"Neptune? What you doing here?"

"Have you heard from Moon?"

The Chief nodded. "She's been feeling ill on her honeymoon. Since the Wreckers aren't back, and the officials are arranging Rollerstorm's funeral in his memory, she needs time to herself. Her cousin has taken her in to care for her, Ratchet is visiting her later for an appointment. This is my order Neptune, give her space and time to herself, don't interfere."

Neptune turned away, his optic sees the photo of Moonlight and him when they were young teens, and shook his head. "Sorry chief, but a friend needs a friend in a time of need, I need to see her."

He exits the building, and transformed, driving off into the distance. Gazerbeam called after him, but he didn't respond, and continued down the road.

**As ordered by Prowl the guards didn't let Neptune in to see Moonlight. Ratchet drove up to the gate, and he was let in, so Neptune had no choice but to return home, but swore to come and visit Moonlight**

A few more weeks had passed, before Neptune approached the gate.

"Moonlight has required your presence," the guard said stepping aside to let Neptune through.

He ran straight through the gate, and up the hill to the entrance. A guard opens the large door, allowing Neptune to enter the magnificent palace, gasping in awe at the wide open space and designs.

"Neptune!"

He looked at the top of the staircase to see Prowl beckoning. He climbed up the stairs, and followed Prowl down the corridors, approaching a door to one of the chambers. Prowl knocked.

The door opened, Prowl walked in, followed by Neptune, who gasped.

Bulkhead was standing in the middle of the room, Impactor to his right, Jazz standing on his left, all arms folded at the mech who entered. Chromia was sat near the window, Whiplash beside her, she was holding Catalyst in her arms.

"Hey Neppy," Moonlight's voice came from behind Bulkhead, moving her head so Neptune could see her.

Neptune walked towards her, but Bulkhead got in the way. "Let me see her!"

"Bulkhead, stand down," Prowl ordered.

The green mech complied, and allowed Neptune to pass, he knelt down beside Moonlight who was leaning her head on the sofa arm rest, looked up at Neptune.

"Hey," Moonlight smiled. "Good to see you."

"It's been 3 months since I last saw you! Are you OK?" Neptune asked in worry.

"I am, just..." she paused. "Just... Don't get angry please."

"How could I get angry at you?" Neptune asked, before he glared at Impactor, who scoffed back.

Moonlight looked at Bulkhead, and nodded. The green mech helped her to her feet, Neptune gasped at seeing the small, but noticeable sparkling bump starting to form.

He growled. "Where is he?! Where is that Wrecker!?" he demanded to know.

"Moonlight returned a few weeks," Chromia replied. "She found out she was sparked the day after Wheeljack had to go on a mission with his fellow Wreckers."

"And that's the big problem now..." Bulkhead replied. "We lost Rollerstorm to explosions by Decepticons.. His funeral was sad to go through."

"The problem is..." Impactor sighed. "Wheeljack was caught in one of the explosions."

Moonlight covered her mouth in shock, tears forming in her optics.

"He didn't blow up, but his ship lost control, being blown away at quite a distance from Cybertron... He's outside our comlink range. We can't get in touch with him, nor can he."

Moonlight didn't stop the tears flowing from her optics. "I want Jackie back!"

Jazz and Chromia sat beside her, and give the femme a hug as she continued to cry.

"He's going to be a dad! And he's gone!" Neptune shouted. "You sure he didn't know he was, and wasn't ready!?"

"He never discussed about becoming a dad!" Impactor stormed up to Neptune, face to face. "If he did want to become a dad, he would've made a great parent! We want to make sure he returns in time to see his firstborn!"

"Impactor! Neptune! Stand down!" Prowl ordered. Raising his hands, two beams shot out from his finger tips. Upon contact with the two mechs, they outlined in a blue force, freezing them. "Enough of this! This isn't good for Moonlight or the sparkling! She doesn't need this! She needs peace! And no stress! So both of you stop this, or leave now!" Clenching his hands into fists, the force disappeared, both mechs gained feelings in their circuits.

"Fine!" Neptune obeyed. He stormed out the room.

"Neptune!" Moonlight called out, but was ignored, causing more tears.

Neptune stormed down the staircase, pushing past one of the servants, who scoffed at the behaviour. Neptune stormed outside the main entrance, and drove down the hill, out the front gate, leaving Praxus towards Iacon.

Prowl watched from his office window, and sighed. Turning back to the others, he nodded. "Moonlight stay here to regain strength. We'll do everything we can to get in touch with Wheeljack, but stay as long as you need, for I know it's the best option for you at the current moment."

Moonlight didn't reply, only looking at her personal datapad, with the official photo of her and Wheeljack at their bonding ceremony, bringing more tears.

**WHEELJACK IS GOING TO BE A DADDY! 0_0**

**NOW HE'S MISSING IN ACTION!?**

**I sound like a reader rather than a writer :/**

**I feel sad for writing this, but it works out in the end, in the coming parts. Giving away TMI :/**


	9. Anger, examination and names

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

Neptune drove off from Praxus, and enters Iacon. Inside the city, he drives through the centre, where the scene had taken place with Stealth those few years ago, and heads down the streets and motorway till he arrived in the Southern corner of Iacon, the small area he lived.

A line of vehicles were in his way, all baring the same logo that he did, so he transformed before them.

"Tidalwave? Tsunami? Poseidon? Breeze? Whirlwind? What are you all doing here?"

The others transformed one by one as their names were spoken, Tidalwave approached his nephew.

"I don't hear thoughts for a reason, Nep," Tidalwave stood before his nephew. "Is it true? Moonlight is sparked with that Wrecker's sparkling?"

Neptune didn't reply, not wanting to give it all away, but only thought out Moon in his memories, making his uncle growl.

"The sparkling of the enemy! It must be destroyed!"

Neptune glared at his uncle. "What?! How could you think that?!"

"Just like your dad..." Tidalwave shakes his head. "Gears refused to stay with us after we gave our concerns about the possibility if it arose that Moonlight would be sparked on her honeymoon, and he didn't want to stand with us. He doesn't want to see his best friend's daughter in her state! You've just confirmed she is sparked, with that Wrecker, that Wheeljack's sparkling! Our contract still stands, and we can't allow their numbers to grow!"

"Moonlight is our friend!" Neptune argued. "The sparkling is also a part of her, not just that Wrecker! I won't allow harm to Moonlight, and even though I hate Wheeljack for what he did, the reason I hate him, when he didn't assist me, I'm not going to join you in destroying a sparkling that is a part of Moonlight! I wouldn't care if it was a full Wrecker sparkling, but when it has a part of my best friend since we were sparklings ourselves, I won't stand for that!"

"You've allowed your feelings to cloud your judgement, Neppy," Tsunami added. "I stand for what Tidalwave means. Good or bad, when their numbers increase, it's a lost for us, and an advantage to them!"

"But they haven't done any harm to us! You said so yourself uncle, it's none of our business anymore!"

"When it involves a Wrecker baby, it does concern us!" Tidalwave stood beside his nephew, looking at the crew. "How do we then know what follows after the sparkling is born!? If it's a mech, turn out just like his dad, research his history, follow in his steps! This is a new piece of history to the Wreckers' tale! No Wrecker has ever become a dad ever, and now, that time has come! They weren't allowed to have a family, let alone bond! Moonlight made her choice, she isn't our concern, but her unborn sparkling is!"

"Well you made your choice too, uncle! I won't stand with you! I'll fight you if I have to, so harm doesn't come to Moonlight!" Neptune stepped away from the group. "This sparkling is nurtured by Moonlight, our closest friend, if you carried this out, what would her dad do to you?! You'd break his spark! Think about Gazerbeam! All the bots you'd hurt by killing the sparkling! You'd kill Moon too!"

"We have no choice of what will become of this sparkling!" Tidalwave growled. "If you won't accept that, leave, leave the pack! Go be with Moonlight and her Wrecker sparkling! Betray your friends!"

"If it's the right thing to do, I'll do that!" Neptune stormed off and transformed, toward his home.

Tidalwave shook his head. "Neptune made his choice. We'll stand by our ancestors and keep ourselves going, and not allow our enemies to continue."

"Even so, sir, an unborn sparkling, who hasn't got to see life yet, after what happened with the Wreckers, I don't believe she'll return home," the femme, Breeze replied.

"Still, even risking our lives will be a great thing to do," Tidalwave replied.

The others all nodded, Breeze only nodded weekly, but one mech shook his head.

"I maybe young too, but to kill an innocent sparkling, you don't know what it'll become," the youngest, Whirlwind replied. He looked up at his sister in shock and plea.

"Bro..." Breeze said.

Whirlwind looked between his sister and Tidalwave, before turning around, transformed and drove off.

"Let me talk to him sir," Breeze asked Tidalwave, who nodded his permission. Breeze transformed and drove off after her brother.

Neptune approached Gazerbeam's home, pulling up and sounding his horn

Gazerbeam looked up from the flatscreen at the sound, and walked over to the window. "Neptune! What you doing here?"

Neptune transformed and was silent, but replied, "Just came back from visiting Moon.."

"Yeah, Prowl already got in touch after you left to warn me," Gazerbeam folded his arms. "After you caused an arguement with Impactor."

Neptune closed his mouth, only glaring with his optics. "I got angry Chief, after seeing Moonlight's state.."

"What's wrong with Moon?"

Neptune shook his head. "Best you hear it from her, but.."

Both mechs paused as two vehicles transformed and drove up to Neptune.

"Breeze? Whirlwind? What are you two doing here?!" Neptune looked behind them.

"Don't worry, they aren't following us," Breeze said.

Gazerbeam looked between the three bots and sighed. "I'll be heading inside now."

"Chief, this is an emergency!" Whirlwind stepped up to the Chief. "Tidalwave..."

Breeze placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Don't."

"No, he needs to hear this..." Whirlwind looked up at Gazerbeam. "Chief... Tidalwave... he still follows the rules, the contract... He knows about Moonlight... and..." The young mech felt a tear to his optics. "I'm sorry Chief.."

"What? Moon isn't offline!" the Chief replied.

"No, she's fine... but.." Whirlwind looked at Neptune and Breeze, both nodded at him to go on. "Tidalwave wants to go to Praxus... To.. kill Moon.."

Gazerbeam's optics widened at the mech. "He's .. What?! What the... Primus!"

"It's true... Because of what happened to Moon.. And he wants Wheeljack dead too."

"Well, Wheeljack is one thing, but not my daughter! Where is he?!"

Two more vehicles approached, and transformed, both calling out to Neptune.

"Tsunami?! Poseidon! What is it?!" Neptune was worried.

"It's your uncle.." Poseidon. "He's..."

Before he could reply, a shot sounded, and Poseidon fell onto the ground, behind him stood..

"Stealth!" the bots all gasped.

The bounty Hunter approached, his gun aimed at them all. "Nobody move! You know your uncle don't read mind, Neppy, nor does he want harm to come to Moon. But thanks to you storming off, running away from Moon, allowing yourself to think of her, I have all the information I need. I intend to kill Wreckers, and that sparkling is a part of her, and a Wrecker. Congratulations Neppy, you should've stayed there; you cost two lives!"

Neptune made a dash for Stealth, tackled the mech.

"Enough!"

All the bots looked up to see Gazerbeam exit his front door, holding a Double barrel shotgun. "Let him go!"

Stealth growled, releasing his grip on Neptune. "Hear my warning Chief! Don't expect to see, or hear from your daughter again! Not after I deal with her!"

Gazerbeam fired a shot, but Stealth spins around, glowing in a white light,which flashed, blinding all their visions. When they all looked back, Stealth was gone.

"Teleportation.. He'll stop at nothing to reach your daughter!" Breeze replied.

Tsunami and Neptune stood over Poseidon. Gazerbeam knelt beside the mech, feeling for a pulse.

"I'm sorry mechs, there isn't a pulse... Stealth killed him."

Gears approached and transformed. "My brother just returned, after being knocked out. He said..." He saw Poseidon's body. "No..."

"You guys need to arrange a funeral.." Gazerbeam replied, before turning to Neptune. "You visited Moon, I need to speak to you."

He entered the house, using his radio to call for his squad to help take the body, and speaks to Neptune alone.

**Weeks later...**

Ratchet and Optimus arrive at the Praxus Palace. They transformed and showed their ID cards, which was scanned by the gate guards, who confirm the IDs, and allow them to enter the Palace grounds. They drives up to the Palace main entrance, transformed and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a mech. "Are you CMO Ratchet, and Optimus Prime?"

"I'm for my appointment with Moonlight," Ratchet shows his ID followed by Optimus.

The mech stepped aside, allowing the mechs to enter, Ratchet carrying his medical kit. "Mrs Wrecker is this way."

The mech leads them up the staircase, down the corridors, to a chamber door, and knocks.

_"Come in."_

The mech pushed open the door, allowing Ratchet and Optimus to step in, closing the door behind him.

Ratchet and Optimus sees Prowl and Jazz beside the window, and on the other side of the room, Moonlight rubbing her larger sparkling bump, Chromia sat beside her, Catalyst in her arms, Whiplash sat aside watching them.

"Morning doc, and Prime," Prowl shakes their hand, then nods to let Ratchet continue.

The medic walked over to Moonlight, and rests his kit on the floor, taking out some of his tools, including a Stethascope, scanning equipment, spark-rate monitors. He looked at Moonlight first, and she nodded, allowing him to feel her bump.

Using the scanner, he placed it over the bump and on the small monitor, allowed Ratchet to see the sparkling.

"Healthy.. Normal size..."

He checked the spark rate of the sparkling with his equipment.

"Normal spark-beat..."

Moonlight gave a gasp, as did Ratchet give a startle jump as the sparkling gave a kick.

"And a strong little one.."

Using the scanner again, he checks the monitor for details.

"Healthy little.."

"No."

Ratchet looked up at Moonlight. "I'm sorry?"

"Me and Jackie would've wanted to be surprised at the gender."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll make a note anyway, for further inspections back at medical, but if you don't want to know, that'll be fine, I won't tell."

Moonlight looked up at Optimus with a plea in her optics. "Any news on Jackie?"

Optimus didn't reply at first. "At base, we have tried to find Wheeljack, doing a complete galaxy scan... Wheeljack's signal wasn't picked up... which means two things.. either he's out of their reach, or his signal is offline..."

Moonlight didn't want to believe it was the second option, but the idea of it made her cry anyway.

"Moon, you're entering the last stages of carrying, you can't cry.. The stress will effect the sparkling's growth.. You know Wheeljack would want you to continue on life, and to ensure the sparkling is health.. He'll live on in the sparkling, a piece of him remains," Chromia held Moon's hand, giving it a squeeze

Moonlight looked at her pal, and nodded, wiping her tears with her hand, Whiplash hands her a tissue to do that.

"Have you thought of any names?" Ratchet aske.

Moonlight shook her head. "I have vague memories of some names that had interested Jackie.. He seemed to like musical names for some reason... We had talks of our favourite things to compare.." she sighed. "Names like WheelBurner, Wildfire, Redfire if it was a mech and for a femme, Angel, Harmony, Ironelle, Rythm.."

Ratchet nodded, scribbling down the notes without the others looking. "Those are excellent choices."

"But I won't name our sparkling without Jackie with me; it wouldn't be fair.."

All optics turned to Moonlight in shock.

"Make her live without a name?" Chromia stared in shock. "But, we can't just keep calling her 'she' and 'her'. That doesn't sound right."

"It's my choice, Chrome."

The comlink sounded in the room. Prowl looked at his desktop computer, pressed a digit to the screen, opening the comlink.

"Chief, a surprise," Prowl answered. "Wanted an update on Moon."

_"Yes... and some bad news."_

"What is it?" Prowl asked. Optimus heard that, and walked around the desk, into view of the comlink.

_"Stealth is back. He's attacked Tidalwave, and killed Poseidon. Apparently right after Neptune left your palace and returned home, Stealth knew something from reading Neptune's mind... Stealth is planning an attack, he wants to kill my daughter!"_

All mouths dropped open in shock at that news, Moonlight cried again.

"Chief, I'll do everything in my power to protect Moonlight and... co... Security is the toughest, I make sure the crew are all in top shape, we'll know if anything happens at all in the city, and criminals never get away."

_"I hope so Prowl." Gazerbeam definitely showed he was curious to ask something. "What did Neptune mean about Moon's state?"_

Prowl turned the monitor around, so Gazerbeam could see his daughter.

"Hey, dad.."

_"Moon, why you crying? Has Neptune upset you?"_

"No... I just miss Jackie.. And he'll.."

_"He'll what?"_

Moonlight looked at Chromia, who helped her stand up, revealing her sparkling bump to her dad. She could hear her dad gasp in shock.

_"Moon!? You're sparked?! Wheeljack sparked you!?"_

"Yes dad... I'm five months along... Sparked during our honeymoon... And now we don't know where he is..." Moonlight started to cry again, buries her head in her hands.

_"He's done a runner?!"_

"No, we've lost his signal, when the Wreckers went to a battle in space. Rollerstorm lost his life," Prowl replied.

"And we've run a whole system scan of Cybertron's atmosphere and beyond.. We can't pick up Wheeljack's signal.. Meaning he's out of Cybertron's reach, lost in space, or offline."

_"Hm..." *sighs* "Look after my daughter Prowl. I got to hunt that bounty hunter before he kills my daughter and grandsparkling. Keep me updated."_

"Will do," Prowl replied, ending the comlink.

**Got a guess for the gender? 50/50 I guess...**

**Will Wheeljack return in time for his firstborn? More chapters coming.**


	10. Sparkling blues

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

**After more months, and no sign or comlink from Wheeljack, a witness had come forward..**

A mech, who was a space traveller, describing a starship with some green and red colours on it, spinning out of control in space after an explosion. This ship was spinning at such a fast speed, surely anyone inside the ship would've tossed and turned rapidly, being knocked out by the blast. He reported to see the ship spinning out of control, heading towards the outer rims of space, before his scanners onboard his own ship lost track of it.

**The Wreckers were devastated.. They had lost Rollerstorm to the enemy, and now Wheeljack was lost in space...**

**It didn't help Moonlight, as at eight months sparked, her stress had caused premature labour... Ratchet was able to stop it continuing, but it wouldn't hold for long, so Moonlight was berth ridden inside Praxus Palace, constant monitoring by the guards to ensure she was safe...**

**Stealth hadn't made a show yet, waiting for the perfect time to attack the Palace, to get to Moonlight and her unborn sparkling. He had been planning for months, and he would get the time soon...**

Moonlight was now nine months sparked, with just under a month to go, her bump was huge; Ratchet had already confirmed it wasn't twins, it was a single sparkling, worrying Moonlight on its size when born.

Optimus decided to head with Ratchet for medical supplies for the birth, when the sparkling gave a strong kick to Moonlight.

"Ow!" she winced. "Little one is strong like it's daddy."

Sitting up, Chromia rubbed circles on Moon's back. "I remember carrying Catalyst, so much kicking, and when born, he pulled the most innocent look I'd ever saw. I couldn't get mad at him, even though he is a trouble maker, he just pulls that face, and he gets away with it."

Moonlight chuckled.

There was a knock on the door, and a mech entered. "Lord Prowl, sir, the Wreckers are here."

"Let them in," Prowl replied.

The mech nodded, and exited the room, re-entering a minute later with the Wreckers.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Bulkhead, Seaspray, please take a seat and be comfortable," Prowl beckoned to the chairs around the room.

Bulkhead sat next to Moonlight, looking down, obviously showing signs of sadness. Moonlight looked up at him, placed her hand on his arm.

"We all miss Jackie," Bulkhead said. "We were told by the witness what happened... We're all wondering if he's OK, if he'll be back... If he's safe."

Moonlight looked down, feeling the sparkling kick again, before looking back at the green Wrecker. "He'll live on, in our sparkling... He won't be gone forever, as he leaves a part of him which I am carrying.. I'll promise to be a good mother, and raise the sparkling to never forget their daddy."

Bulkhead smiled at the femme. "Can.. Can I?"

Moonlight smiled and nodded. She moved back a little, leaning against the arm of the sofa, allowing her bump on view. She let Bulkhead place a servo on her bump, before he jumped back.

"Sure a good kicker.. Kick butt like Jackie," Bulkhead laughed.

Moonlight smiled. "Little one is working to knock me off balance. Sure is quite a mover, and kicks a lot too. I always said it'll grow up resembling Wheeljack... So he'll live on in this sparkling."

"You don't know it's gender?"

Moonlight shook her head. "If Jackie was here, I knew he'd want to be surprised too."

**Hours later...**

Optimus and Ratchet entered the room, both carrying medical supplies.

"Have you got a spare room we can set up the equipment?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl nodded. He leads the mechs down the corridor to a chamber, unlocks it with his code, allowing the two mechs to set up all the equipment and monitors, then the berth.

"I know she'd need to go to medical, but with Stealth's army set to attack, we can't let her outside for safety of her and the sparkling," Ratchet said. "So I brought all the medical to her. I'll be there to deliver the sparkling."

Prowl nodded. "All my forces are on standby, all optics and hearing on full alert incase of Stealth's attack."

Optimus nodded. "I must return to the Autobot base for updates. Keep me posted Ratchet."

The medic nodded, before Optimus left the palace and drove back to base.

"I'll check on Moon, you set up all your equipment doc, give a shout if you need anything," Prowl replied, before placing an energon cube on the berth, exiting the room.

Ratchet takes the cube, has a sip, before returning to his work.

Prowl entered his office, all optics looked up as he entered. "Ratchet's finishing setting up."

"I'm going to have to give birth in the palace?!" Moonlight was shocked.

"Incase of Stealth preparing for an ambush if we take you to medical in Iacon. Stealth is stationed in Iacon, we can't risk him seeing you, or he'll try and kill the sparkling."

Moonlight gave some thought about it, before nodding. She moved to make herself comfortable.

**A week later..**

With no sign of the sparkling arriving, Moonlight was still berth ridden in Prowl's office, but Prowl would recharge at his desk, Jazz laid on the sofa, both keeping an optic on Moonlight, both mechs taking turns to keep watch, with energon brought up to Moonlight three times a day to keep her and the sparkling fed.

At nine and half months sparked, Moonlight was rather fidgetty all that day, refusing to keep still.

"The sparkling keeps moving, so I have to keep moving to get comfortable," Moonlight would moan.

Her hormones did drive them crazy sometimes, but once the sparkling was born, everything would be normal.

Taking a sip of energon one day, she felt a twinge in her abdomen. Feeling the sparkling kick rapidly, she gave a gasp at a small tear.

Prowl looked up from his desk, and rushed to her side. "Moon, are you OK? What is it?"

Moonlight gave a cry, dropping the energon on to the floor placing a servo on he abdomen.

Prowl pressed a servo to his helm. "Ratchet prepare your tools! Moon's gone into labour!"

Jazz rushed in upon hearing the small cries from outside the room. "Let's get 'er ta medical!"

He and Prowl carefully helped Moonlight to her feet. Prowl picked up his cousin, and rushed out the room, towards the room Ratchet had set up his equipment. The Wreckers saw the commotion from the ground floor.

"Is it time Prowl!?" Roadbuster called up.

"It just did a few minutes ago. Stay down there!" Prowl replied, before Jazz opened the door to medical.

"Place her on the berth, and I'll hook her up to the monitors!" Ratchet ordered, putting on medical servo protection gloves, before powering the machinery on.

**What felt like hours was minutes... With Ratchet assistance and guidance, Moonlight entered the later labour stages, and began to birth her and Wheeljack's sparkling...**

Everyone waited patiently at the foot of the grand staircase, all waiting for the sound of a sparkling's cry.

That sound came, just seven hours after Moonlight's labour had began. The sound echoed around the building, many of the palace workers rushed into the grand hall, all looking up the stairs.

Prowl walked into view, appearing at the top of the staircase, looking down at all the eager and waiting optics. He smiled. "It's a femme."

The Wreckers were all surprised, but all happy to hear the news. They were allowed to enter the room to see the newborn.

They all waited patiently, while Ratchet cleaned up, the sparkling's high pitched crying was heard coming from inside the room, before Ratchet opened the door, allowing the waiting bots to enter.

The Wreckers entered the room, all gasped.

Moonlight was laid on the berth, still and not moving, but her chest rising to show she was breathing.

"The birth was traumatic, sent her into stasis," Ratchet explained, before heading over to the small incubator, and picks up the sparkling. He turned around, allowing the Wreckers to see the sparkling.

The little femme had blue and silver colouring, with some patches of red and green; she had definitely inherited her dad's wings that he had on his back, and small tyres in her legs below her knees, but the rest resembled Moonlight.

"She's beautiful," the Wreckers all smiled, their sparks melted at the sight of the sparkling.

The femme gave a cry, before opening her optics slightly.

"She has Jackie's optics," Bulkhead commented, before smiling, his spark warmed. "Who would've guessed Jackie would father such a beautiful little femme."

"Some one take her for a sec, need to clean up. And someone feed her, Moonlight needs to rest for the moment," Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead stepped forward. "I'll give her the bottle doc, Jackie trusts me like a brother, I'll be fine."

Ratchet was hesitant, but the femme cried, and so Ratchet gently placed her in his arms. Instructing him on how to hold her, Bulkhead soon got use to the feeling.

The little femme's crying calmed down, and she opened her optics again, giving small chirps and giggles.

"Awww, Uncle Bulkhead is here," the green Wrecker smiled.

She tilted her head, seeming to accept that answer, but then her optics watered for her feed.

Ratchet handed Bulkhead the bottle, as instructed, the femme opened her mouth to take the tip, and drinks the bottle empty. Bulkhead pats the femme on the back, she gives off a loud belch.

"Just like her daddy," Roadbuster laughed. He gently tickled the femme under her chin, and she frowned. "Adopted that facial expression from Wheeljack no doubt."

The femme looked around the room at all the bots, before setting them on Moonlight, and she pointed at her, looking up at Bulkhead.

"That's your mother," he told her.

The femme looked at her mother, and chirped. "M... Ma..."

Ratchet watched, his spark melted too. "I see more newborns everyday, melts my spark at their first contact with their creators, it's a memorable moment."

"W.. Where..."

Everyone looked up, as Moonlight shifted, her optics slightly open.

"Where... is.."

"Right here," Bulkhead walked over to Moonlight, and leaned forward, showing the sparkling to her. "Wanna hold her?"

Moonlight looked up at the word 'her', and smiled. "It's a femme?"

Bulkhead nodded, and hands over the little femme to Moonlight, the newly mum looked at her offspring, and smiled.

"Jackie's optics... His wings... that frown.." Moonlight chuckled. "She reminds me a lot about Jackie.." Moonlight held the femme over her spark chamber, as the femme started to fall into recharge. "I miss Jackie..."

"We all do," Roadbuster said. "But as we see know, he lives on, in his daughter. The little femme takes after him, so he does remain a part of your life, Moon, and your daughter."

"But I won't choose a name without Jackie... It's not fair to name her without his confirmation..."

Prowl entered the room, looking down at his feet, before back at Moonlight. "I'm sorry cousin..."

"What is it?" the bots all asked.

"Just got off the comlink with Optimus... The War Office are saying again, that Wheeljack is MIA. They've dropped the Space search team, and called them back in. They covered miles of distance from Cybertron, and won't continue till further notice."

Moonlight burst into tears. This woke up her sparkling who started to cry at the negative feelings through the sparkling to creator bond. Moonlight wiped her tears, and tried comforting the sparkling, but the little femme wouldn't stop.

"I feel like a failure at a mum already!" Moonlight sobbed.

Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder. "Some new mums are like that... It's depression.. It's not your fault.."

Moonlight didn't respond, nor look at the medic. All her focus was on her newborn daughter, and to make her life special, to get through every obstacle... When she thought of something..

"Wait... She cried because I did... Does that mean there is a connection?" she asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Of course. The mother establishes a bond with the sparkling, the sparkling can feel your feelings, and they cry at any negativity."

"But could Jackie feel the sparkling too?"

Ratchet nodded. "Of course. He should be able to sense the sparkling."

"And the sparkling can feel him too?"

Ratchet paused. "Of course... If in a certain distance, though some bonds are unbreakable, so the parents can feel their sparkling anywhere... The little femme might be able to feel Wheeljack's presence."

Moonlight looked at her daughter, and gulped. "Can you feel daddy?"

The femme tilted her helm.

"Can you feel this?" Moonlight asked, sending her love through their bond.

The femme nodded.

"Can you feel it from somewhere else too, apart from me?"

The femme shook her head. "Da... Dada," and she shook her helm.

Moonlight wiped a tear from her optics. The femme tilted head, climbed up Moonlight's chest, and wiped the tear away, using two digits instead of one.

"That's how Jackie use to do it," Moonlight felt sad, but wiped her tears, to not allow her daughter to feel the negativity through their bond, and calmed down.

"And you won't name her?" Ratchet asked.

"I want Jackie to be here when we name her..." Moonlight replied.

**Daddy Wheeljack now has a daughter... But the sparkling can't feel the connection with him... Moonlight knew it might be a possibility, but didn't happen... :'( *tissues for anyone who cries* Last chapter next, before part 4.**


	11. Epilogue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - Part 3

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Family

**Description:** Wheeljack has done it. He pops the question to Moonlight, and they are bonded. On their 'honeymoon', they have to deal with consequences, something never happened in Wrecker history. The following months, Wheeljack doesn't know, but then has to leave, and it goes downhill.. Warning for Slash, and M-preg. Takes place before Transformers Prime.

The day after the sparkling was born, newspapers and the media were all crowding the Palace for the news, but a spokesmech for Lord Prowl, commented that, 'Lord Prowl was not a father, and hasn't given any thought to becoming a parent yet,' and no further comments were made.

Stealth had read the news, and decided on a plan of attack. But the attack on Praxus ended in defeat; the security, and soldiers from all across Cybertron came and stopped the attack. Moonlight and her daughter weren't in the palace.

The femme had been taken to safety, with Neptune at her side, the Wreckers tagged along, and took Moonlight and her daughter to safety after a full medical check up on the sparkling let her go. They travelled in a disguised vehicle out of Praxus, to Iacon, far away from Stealth as possible, who fled to Genecon, which was some distance from Elite City.

The Wreckers had to say Goodbye to Moonlight, having to return to duties back in Iacon, to head to the Battle of Thunderhead pass, which was due to start the next day, over near Genecon, but Bulkhead surprised all the Wreckers,

_"Optimus was an inspiration... Without Jackie in the Wreckers, it doesn't feel right anymore... With Prime, I may head out on other missions, and maybe do new things.. I can't stand to say Goodbye to the little sparkling.."_

Roadbuster and the others nodded. "We understand Bulk. You'll be missed dearly. We wish you the best, and keep in touch." Roadbuster shook the mech's hand for the final time, before they departed.

Bulkhead, Neptune and Moonlight with her daughter watched the Wreckers leave and head off to the Battle. The three bots and sparkling were to rest in the Wreckers' home, now a place for accomodation to the public. The Council built more roads and houses, the Wreckers' place then become in the centre of a new batch of homes, but the three bots kept it hidden and their own place of accomodation.

Moonlight had requested to stay in Wheeljack's chamber. She was sat in the room, looking amongst all Wheeljack's belongings, and finds the official photo of their bonding ceremony on the nearby draws. Looking at their daughter recharging in her crib, Moonlight walked over to the balcony, looking up at the stars. She gasped as spotting the bright star that shined brighter than the others.

_**"Wheeljack, if you can hear me, please come home... We miss you, I miss you, our daughter misses you. She grows everyday, and I won't let her ever forget you, never ever. I see our star, 'Wreckers' star' shining back at me everyday, and it reminds me of you. When are you coming back? Please come back. I can't live without you. I can't do this alone, and I need you now..."**_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_**"I know that one day, you'll meet her... You never got to knew I was sparked, but I did. Even though you are far apart, I know a piece of you is still with me, in our daughter, who grows stronger everyday. I miss you Jackie, I will love you always.. Please come back to me... To us..."**_

**Smokescreen had graduated from the Elite Guard Acadmey, but was on security detail in the Iacon hall of records, and became good friends with the Master Archivist Alpha Trion. Whiplash and Chromia later had a brother for their son Catalyst, who they named Knockout, a red mech similar in frame to his dad. **

**As the young daughter grew up, Moonlight raised her well, made sure she got an education, while the whole time, still pinned for Wheeljack to return. She swore to never fall in love again but one day, a mech saved her when she was at a party and was drunk on high grade after wandering the streets at night, she drunkily kissed the mech, who formed a relationship with her, but it came in disaster.**

**Prowl and Jazz were forced to intervene when trouble started with that mech, having to take the daughter into safety, where she became friends with Prowl and Jazz's own daughter, Angel, who Jazz gave birth to a couple of years after Moonlight gave birth.**

**While Cybertron was slowly falling apart...**

**Trying to be positive, but can't help it... Moonlight's plea made me cry... :'( *sobs into tissues, wipes tears* Don't know why I included that at the end...**

**Please don't worry, got another 3 parts coming up, and it'll all work out in the end, promises.**

**Thanks again for wonderful fans, for reviews, favs, follows, love my fans. Thank you Autobotgirl2234 aswell, love the reviews. Thanks for the views. You're all wonderful.**

**Transformersfan01 *hugs***

**P.S Song lyrics at end: Lady Antebellum - Need you now**


End file.
